Lies in Redemption
by Witchy-Althea
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.
1. They Can Never Be Prologue

Title: They Can Never Be  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption (Prologue)  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG eventually R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Beloved Enemies Drabble Challenge word "gossamer"  
  
Warnings: Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Word Count: 495  
  
Archive: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, my site althea.dreamscrying.net others please ask  
  
Authors Note: Will update as often as I can. Will be multi-parter. Also on HarryxLucius mailing list. My first fanfic. Be kind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I watch him from across the room. He is poised, perfect. Once I feared him, now I long for him. He doesn't smile. Malfoys don't smile. He doesn't acknowledge anyone's presence but Draco's. He came after being released from Azkaban. It seems there still isn't enough to hold him on. No proof of what he is. That night changed my life in so many ways. One way is in how I now see "him". Lucius Malfoy. Death Eater. Aristocrat. Beauty touched with darkness. Darkness that touches something in me. Makes me feel, makes me need. Beauty that speaks to me. Eyes cold steel. Skin flawless porcelain. Hair gossamer silk.  
  
He is an angel. A demon. I want him to see me. Not as Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, but as Harry. He never will, no one does. He will see me as the Dark Lord's enemy and by virtue his. He looks over at me. Smirk firmly in place. He has no idea what he does to me. I wish he would see. Something flashes in his eyes for a minute. It's gone before I can place it. A fleeting something that shone through the icy mask he usually wears. What was that look? Was it for me? Does he somehow know of my feelings for him?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I came to see my son as soon as I could. He needs to know that no one can defeat the Malfoys. I had another reason for coming though. A weakness I can't afford to have. A desire that I must purge. He sits across the hall. His eyes keep looking at Draco and I. I know how he feels about my son and how he must feel about me. Yet I wish for a moment that he didn't hate me, that I was not forced to hate him. Unfortunately, he is Harry Potter and I am one of Voldemort's most loyal supporters.  
  
He doesn't know I can see him watching me. My mask is firmly in place. Yet I do see those sparkling emeralds following my movements as though I might suddenly disappear. He probably thinks I've come to take over the school, little does he know I barely got Dumbledore to let me in. I wish I were younger, he were older, we weren't on opposite sides of this thing. That I was free to go over to him and that he could return my feelings.  
  
I look up at him. He looks right into my eyes. For just a moment I see something like longing in those gem-toned orbs. I must be wrong. He despises me. Does he know? Suspect that I may feel something other than hate for him? No, he couldn't. I lead my son out to say goodbye in the Entrance Hall, where eyes will not witness it. As I walk out into the sunshine, I feel my dreams of Harry float away like gossamer on the breeze. They can never be.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reposted no story changes 


	2. Shattered

Title: Shattered  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 1/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13 this part R eventually providing I can write the smut  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, my own site althea.dreamscrying.net all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was glad to be back at Hogwarts. The summer had been too long with no escape from the Dursley's. Dumbledore had decided at the last minute not to let Harry leave to go to Grimauld Place. Harry still couldn't understand why he had to stay the whole summer. Hermione and Ron both were allowed to stay at the Black residence with the Order members, but Harry was not. Remus told him that no one knew why Dumbledore had changed his mind, only that he had insisted Harry stay with his relatives where he would be safe. It was hard enough not having Sirius in his life without feeling isolated from his remaining friends.  
  
It was now a month into the term, and he was finally starting to feel at ease again. The summer had been brutal. Uncle Vernon knew Sirius had died and despite the warning he had received at the beginning of the summer, he felt that since they didn't want Harry enough to come and get him then he could get away with overworking Harry toward his own aims. On top of that, he had spent the whole summer depressed without Sirius. He missed his godfather more then anything. Now the exhaustion and malnutrition was starting to reverse itself. He was back with his friends in the only home he had ever known. Of course, being Harry Potter meant that life could never go too smoothly. Lucius Malfoy had been released from Azkaban and had been here and left only moments ago.  
  
How could he feel so confused about his own feelings? He and Lucius were enemies. Lucius was a killer. One of Voldemort's most ardent supporters. He should not feel attracted to the man. Especially after losing Sirius in a fight with Lucius and other of the Dark Lord's supporters due in part to his own recklessness. He could accept that he was partly to blame; after all, people were likely to die if they got too close to him. Especially if he cared for them at all. That didn't mean that he didn't blame anyone else for their own parts in this. Voldemort lured him out in the first place, Dumbledore didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth or warn him, the Order treated him like a child, Severus didn't stop Sirius from going, no one even told him about the stupid prophesy. Then there was Bellatrix. Sirius' cousin and a Death Eater. She killed Sirius and Harry hated her even more then he hated Voldemort.  
  
He needed Sirius now. Someone to talk to and give him advice on how to handle these feelings. Up till now he hadn't even known he was gay. Of course the kiss he had shared with Cho Chang last year, should have told him that girls might not be the gender he preferred. She had never made his pulse race in the way that just looking at Lucius could do. The blonde Slytherin was almost godlike to look at and unfortunately knew it. He was also straight. He had a son and a wife, although Harry had found out that Narcissa died of some mysterious illness over the summer. It was almost enough to make him feel sorry for Draco, if he wasn't sure that Voldemort had something to so with it.  
  
As he sat next to Ron, his thoughts were racing. There were things he just couldn't tell his best friend. Ron was sometimes too hot headed and Harry could still remember how betrayed he'd felt in fourth year. He wasn't going to risk losing his friend again. Hermione wasn't as fickle as Ron, but she was also not likely to understand. There was something almost unbearably young about her. She was so intelligent but at times she was too naive to understand what he had to live with. She saw things in a black and white way, studying and rules were the extent of her concerns in life. She never realized how it felt to have to depend on things other then books to get you through. She couldn't see that Harry was expected to act as an adult and be treated like a child for a world that didn't care at all about him. It would have been nice to have someone to talk to.  
  
"Harry, are you even listening? I was saying that that git Malfoy must have paid his way out of Azkaban. How could they let him go?" asked Ron. His face was as red as his hair with suppressed anger as he complained about the Malfoys.  
  
"It doesn't matter Ron. Everyone knows what he is now. He may have gotten out, but he'll have to be careful because he's being watched now. "  
  
"Harry, of course it matters! The Malfoys think they can do anything! I bet the Junior Death Eater over there really thinks he's something now."  
  
"Yeah, maybe but we know he isn't. So it doesn't really matter."  
  
Harry then saw the Headmaster heading out of the Great Hall and his Head of House, Professor McGonagall heading over to him. She looked to be on a mission. Harry didn't think this boded well for him. He would most likely have to see Dumbledore, and he wasn't really sure he was ready for that. So far this year, he had been avoiding the man. Much as he had avoided Harry the previous year. As she arrived at the Gryffindor table she slowed to a stop in front of Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his office. The password is 'ice mice'. Please go immediately." With that she strode away, not even waiting for a response. She assumed that Harry would just obey, and why not he always did.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Harry replied as he stood to leave the Hall. He really did not want to see the Headmaster right now. Ever since he found out that information and secrets were being kept from him, he had found it hard to be around the man. He wanted to go back to trusting like he had before, but looking back over the years he found too many reasons to be suspicious. He hoped his doubts were unfounded but a part of him really was worried about how much faith to place in this man. His secrets allowed for Sirius to be killed and his insistence that Harry stay with the Dursley's nagged at Harry's mind.  
  
After all it was pretty obvious when his Hogwart's letter arrived addressed to the cupboard under the stairs, that someone had known things weren't all sunshine and roses. Everyone remarked that Harry had seemed to get angry easier and some even seemed to think Voldemort had something to do with it. He was angry because no one would tell him anything. They just kept him in the dark and treated like a child. He couldn't remember ever being a child, thanks to the Dursley's.  
  
Too many people thought that he was just a typical teenager! He would love to be just a typical teenager. The truth was, he had a right to be angry. Everyone wanted him to fight some war and defeat a dark lord, but they didn't want to tell him anything or act like he was able to handle anything. If only someone would have told him about the prophesy or about what Voldemort might have been able to do, he could have prevented so much. He was starting to think that Dumbledore did it intentionally. He knew the wizard was manipulative, now he was starting to wonder just how much.  
  
He thought on this as he made his way to Dumbledore's office. He had been practicing his Occlumency over the summer. He suspected that part of the reason that Dumbledore knew so much about what went on in the castle had to due with his own abilities with Legilimency and he did not wish for his own worries to become known to the man in case his fears were well founded. It would not due to have a man as powerful as Dumbledore know that Harry didn't trust him anymore. Not until he knew what to do if he was right.  
  
For if he was right, who would he turn to? Sirius was gone, Remus had to many cares as it was with being a werewolf and Dumbledore could make trouble for him, the Weasleys all saw him as a child or were too young themselves to do anything, Hermione was muggleborn and to enamored of rules to really be of help, he really wasn't sure if he could trust Snape if in fact his suspicions were true, and everyone else seemed to loyal to Dumbledore even if he could prove he was right. He had no one to turn to and he really wasn't sure what he could do.  
  
As he arrived at the gargoyle statue, he cleared his mind and gave the password. He went up the spiral stairs and met with the man whose intentions he was very unsure of.  
  
"Harry, my boy, good to see you. Lemon drop?"  
  
"No thank you, sir."  
  
"Very well. I asked you here to discuss Lucius Malfoy's visit here today. He pulled a great many strings to be allowed here and in the end I had no choice but to allow it. However, I wanted to know if you observed anything odd about his visit with his son?"  
  
"No sir. He seemed to just speak quietly with Malfoy, I mean Draco, sir. Then he left. He didn't say anything to me or anyone else that I saw."  
  
"Hmmm. Most peculiar. I expected him to try something. What could that man be up to. Well I would like to restrict your visits to Hogsmeade for the time being."  
  
"But sir..."  
  
"Now, now my boy. We wouldn't want Lucius to take you to Voldemort, now would we? No, I think it best if you stay here at the castle for now. That will be all."  
  
"Yes sir," Harry replied as he turned to leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he returned to the common room, Ron and Hermione asked what Dumbledore had wanted. Harry thought about not telling them but in the end decided it really didn't matter. They would find out soon enough, when he either couldn't go to Hogsmeade or had to sneak out. So he told them to come closer, he didn't want the whole common room to hear. Then he told them what the headmaster had said. He could almost predict their responses.  
  
Ron just gave a grin, "That's ok Harry. We'll just use the cloak to sneak out!"  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look, "Ronald Weasley! You will do no such thing. If the headmaster thinks it is too dangerous for Harry to go to Hogsmeade, then he won't go. We are much too old to still be doing things like that. And Harry, after last year, do you really think you ought to even consider not listening to him?"  
  
Harry sighed, "I didn't say I was going to sneak out Mione. I was just telling you what he said. You did ask after all."  
  
Hermione looked chagrined, "I'm sorry, Harry. I shouldn't have jumped on you. You're right we did ask and you never said you were going to sneak out, that was Ron."  
  
Harry smiled, "That's alright Mione. I'm going to head upstairs. Goodnight." A chorus of goodnights followed him upstairs. He lay in his bed, behind the curtains, and thought about his completely chaotic life. What he wouldn't give to be ordinary. Finally, it got to be too much and he put his Invisibility cloak on and took the Marauder's Map and went for a walk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the Astronomy Tower shortly after midnight, Harry tried to make sense of all his jumbled thoughts. As he did this, he unknowingly talked aloud. Unfortunately, or perhaps not, he was being observed by someone else. Someone who was about to hear his thoughts and who would in turn irrevocably alter his perception of the world.  
  
"...can't go to Hogsmeade. Well with the cloak and map, I can sneak out anyway. Can't tell Hermione, she'll tell someone. Dumbledore was so odd. He always seems to manipulate things to go the way he wants. Every time I have faced Voldemort it has felt like there was something more there then simple chance. He always says just the right thing to get me to act a certain way. What if he planned it all? Maybe the Dursley's are even his way of making me dependent upon him...could that be? Would he go that far? I really hope not. If I'm right...is that why Siri is gone? Did he get to close to me? Damn! I wish I had more proof! Someone who wasn't under his spell!"  
  
As he listened to Potter talk to his self, Draco wondered if he should make his presence known. Being a prefect had its advantages. He started listening hoping to get some blackmail material from the Gryffindor Golden Boy, before he took points and sent Potter back to the dorms. Now however, he was thinking he might try something else. Listening to the other boy, Draco couldn't quite believe that Harry was really thinking some of the things he was saying. Of course, Draco didn't trust Dumbledore. His father had told him all about how the man was. He was surprised that Harry might have doubts though. He thought that Harry was too enmeshed within the Headmaster's schemes to realize the man's true character.  
  
"Potter, can we talk?"  
  
"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm a prefect, Potter. I was patrolling when I heard you talking to yourself. I never thought I'd say this to you, but you're right. You shouldn't trust Dumbledore. I never thought you of all people would see it."  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Maybe because I have absolutely no reason to lie to you. You don't like me. You never have. If I wanted I could get you into trouble for being out of bounds and take house points. The fact that I'm not should tell you that there may be a reason. Also, I happen to think you are finally using your brain and thought I could help. If you're not interested then I can take points and we can forget I said anything."  
  
"Ok so why do you think I shouldn't trust Dumbledore? Besides the obvious fact that he opposes your master."  
  
"Look Potter, you don't know as much as you think you do. Not about me, not about my father, not about Voldemort, and most especially not about Dumbledore. He manipulates people to get what he wants, and everyone thinks he is the greatest wizard around. He defeated Grindelwald so they revere him. In reality, he only defeated Grindelwald because of the threat he posed to his power. He only opposes Voldemort, because Voldemort is powerful. Voldemort may in fact have enough power to stop Dumbledore. You have been lied to Potter."  
  
"What do you mean? Voldemort is evil. That's why Dumbledore is trying to defeat him."  
  
"No, Harry. You were not told the truth. Very few people know the truth. You are also a threat to his power. That is why he is doing what he is to you. He couldn't suppress Tom, so he made him out to be an enemy. With you it was easier. He knew how powerful you would be ahead of time. He already had his reputation and power base. So he came up with a way to control you. He made you dependent upon him for your happiness and freedom. He controls what you do, even when you are away from here. You have to stay with muggles who don't want you, and the only time you are happy is here. A place he controls and allows for you to enter. He controls what you receive and what you do not. He may even have a hand in who your friends are. The Weasleys support him; you can count them among your friends. Hermione is obsessed with rules and structure. She would place her faith in a figure such as the school Headmaster, so she is a safe friend. I, however, am not. I know what he is, and do not trust in what he says. You were coached to stay away from Slytherins weren't you?"  
  
"I was told there wasn't a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't from Slytherin. That's not true though. Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, he was in Gryffindor. I just don't understand though. I mean Voldemort is still evil. Even if he is that way because of some opposition with Dumbledore."  
  
"No. Tom isn't evil. You were lied to, in fact most people were. Most of what people think Voldemort has done has been staged it isn't real. Get to know me. Try being friends with me for a while. Let me show you what I know. If you still don't believe me then just walk away. Forget we ever knew each other let alone that we might have been friends. Just give me a chance. I'll make the offer again to be friends. Please take me up on it. I meant it then and I mean it now." With that he offered his hand to Harry, just like he had on that fateful day now more then five years ago.  
  
Harry took it. With that one act, his world would become shattered.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is that revised chapter one! Special thanks to Eowyn6 and Undomiel1! You two are a great motivation for me plot wise as well as getting me to update as quickly as I can! 


	3. Friends

Title: Friends  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 2/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: wicca_healer@hotmail.com or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13 this part R eventually providing I can write the smut   
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be. Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
I have good news to impart to you. I have made great progress in the task which you and our good friend have set for me. I was made aware of some facts which will benefit us a great deal. It seems the young serpent is starting to see the true colors of the deceiver. We have come to a truce of sorts. Please advise on how much I should share with him on the real state of affairs.  
  
On another note, how are you doing? It was very good to see you. I am pleased that you were able to have your name cleared. Everyone should know that you didn't do anything. How are you doing with mother gone? I know it must be rough. I miss her very much, but at least she is not suffering any longer. I only wish we knew what had caused her illness. Please write back soon. I miss you father. I will do my best to make you proud of me this year.  
  
Your Loving Son, Draco   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
I was very pleased to hear from you. I am doing well as are our friends. The star has found a way to light the darkness. Do not inform our young serpent of the star's existence yet. Or of the true nature of the serpents connections. Instead, gain his trust; we need for him to understand the nature of his existence. Tell him of the betrayal that the deceiver has perpetrated against all of our world. Show him the lies and the truth. Hopefully, he will believe that the deceiver is capable of all he has done. Perhaps invite him to come and stay for Christmas. I know it will be hard to obtain permission for such an activity but I will come up with a way. By that time, I would like you to have gained his trust enough so that we can reveal the star's presence. The star will no doubt be able to sway our young serpent to seeing things as they are. The deceiver still does not know about the star or that we know of his involvement with the flower's cutting.  
  
Please take care of yourself. You always make me proud my dragon. Be careful while amongst the enemy.  
  
Love Always, Father  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco received his father's letter at breakfast the following day. Malfoy owls were the fastest around. As he read over the letter, he devised a plan to become friends with Harry. He only hoped that the weasel didn't get in the way. He may want to be friends with Harry, he may even be able to be nice to Hermione, but the weasel was out of the question. He is the reason that Draco's first attempt at friendship with Harry failed, as well as being a very jealous and somewhat shallow friend. People always assumed that Draco was shallow. He was actually a very loyal friend, but most couldn't get past the fact that he was in Slytherin. They always assumed he was a one dimensional evil git. He had few friends it was true, and he had made it his mission to torment Gryffindors; but that was what was expected of him. He couldn't be friends with everyone, he had an image to maintain and most people simply weren't trust-worthy enough. Gryffindors just made it easy, they wanted to be his enemy.  
  
He decided to put his plan into action during Potions. Slytherin had it with Gryffindor first this morning. He would pair with Harry and start to win his friendship. He had to prove to Harry that he could trust Draco and his father. The deceiver must not find out about it. If anyone knew what Draco did, they would never believe it; but somehow he had to succeed. Potions was his best option. Severus would overlook his talking to Harry, so it wouldn't get back to the wrong people. After all, he knew what was at stake if Draco failed. He decided to head down to the dungeons. He was too anxious to eat anyway.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the class arrived, Draco watched for Harry. He finally saw Harry trailing behind his friends. As the three Gryffindors reached the door to the potions classroom, Draco motioned for Harry to wait behind.   
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked scathingly.  
  
"It doesn't concern you Weasel. I need to talk to Harry for a minute. Alone."  
  
"It's okay, Ron. You and Hermione should go into Potions. We'll be in shortly. Don't worry, Malfoy won't risk killing me in the hall," Harry reassured.  
  
As Hermione drug Ron into the Potions classroom, Harry turned to Draco and waited to hear what he had to say. He was a little nervous. True, they had decided to try being friends; but that didn't mean he was sure of Draco's intentions. Something in him wanted to believe him, but he also didn't want to be stupid. Just because he had doubts about Dumbledore didn't mean he should join the enemy. Of course, he also hoped that by getting to know Draco, he might discover why he had feelings for Lucius. If Draco was telling the truth, perhaps he could figure out where his obsession with the older blonde came from.  
  
"Harry, thanks for waiting. I wanted to ask if you would work with me in potions?"  
  
"Well, Ron and Hermione will probably work together so I don't see why not. We should go in. Snape may not punish you, but he will gladly see me in detention for the rest of my life."  
  
As they walked in, the Gryffindors all stared in confusion as to why Harry would be heading to a seat next to Malfoy. The Slytherins were not doing much better. They were wondering if Potter was trying to pull something on Draco. Professor Snape watched all the students for their reactions. The first moment when you react to something can be very telling. For in that moment, most people don't have the ability to hide their true thoughts, and if someone knows what to look for that can reveal a great deal about the person. Harry took a seat next to Draco and they both prepared for the lesson, as all other eyes in the room were on them.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Harry! What are you doing sitting next to Malfoy?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Mr.Weasley, 25 points from Gryffindor for language. Everyone sit down now!" Snape said. "The instructions are on the board. Get to work! This is a simple potion, even Longbottom would have been able to complete it."  
  
As they set about to brew the potion, Draco was watching Harry closely to see if he was comfortable working with him. Harry suspected there was something that Draco wished to say. He waited patiently for the him to speak. Draco decided to start slow. He wanted to see what Harry thought about their agreement so far.  
  
"Harry, I need to ask you a question. If I am going to know whether it's worth it to tell you what I know, I need to know if you are sorry you decided to try friendship. I know that it will take time before you trust me, but I also need to know whether there is a chance you will."  
  
"Draco, if you had asked me a year ago, I would have said that I could never trust you. Everything you stand for is what I am against. Now I'm not so sure. I thought that Dumbledore would never lie to me. He did though, and I don't think he has told me the whole story yet. I would have said that you and your family wanted me dead and he was trying to protect me, but that doesn't seem to be the whole truth. There is something he doesn't want me to know. I'm not sorry I took your hand. I'm not sorry we are friends. I'm not sorry that I want to trust you. What I am sorry about is that I didn't take your hand the first time."  
  
Draco was speechless for a moment. He had hoped that Harry would still want talk but he never could have dreamed that Harry really might want to be friends. He had to prove to Harry that he was worth the effort. He had to make Harry see the truth. Their world depended on it.   
  
"Thanks Harry. We should talk. We have to be careful. If Dumbledore suspects we're friends, he will try to make trouble for us. He can't do too much to me, but he can make life hard for you. No one will stop him. He's the greatest wizard in an age at least. Everyone thinks he is great. We should meet. The prefects bathroom, tonight midnight. The password is 'lemon burst'. I've already taken steps to ensure that no one can spy in there by magical or non magical means."  
  
"Sure, I'll meet you there."  
  
The rest of potions class passed without incidence. The entire class wondered at the lack of hostility between the two rivals. Snape hoped that Harry was less rash then his father. James Potter was far too impulsive and never thought things through. Hopefully Harry had inherited some of his mother's cool headedness.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night, after dinner, Harry and his friends were in the Gryffindor common room finishing up their homework. Hermione was helping Ron with Potions, he had barely gotten into the class and was only taking it because he was thinking of becoming an Auror and needed it. Harry was upset with his friends for their lack of trust in him. Just because he worked with Draco in Potions, didn't mean he had betrayed them. Why couldn't they understand that?  
  
"Harry, what were you thinking sitting with Malfoy in Potions? That git could've poisoned you. He probably tried!" said Ron as his face turned as red as his hair.  
  
"It's ok Ron. Draco has offered a truce. We are going to try to be friends eventually."  
  
"Harry, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean this is Malfoy. He isn't exactly known for keeping his word. He hates us. Remember last year?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Look guys, it's fine. He and I have talked and there are some things we are working through together. A lot of things are different now. I know you don't see it as much because you have each other, but something odd is going on. I need to figure out what and Malfoy is helping me. I really do believe he is telling the truth. I'm usually a good judge of character right? So just trust me."  
  
"Harry, that's insane! Malfoy stands for everything we're against! He's probably a Death Eater!" said Ron.  
  
"That's enough, Ron! This isn't your decision to make! You are my friend, he is my friend now. If you don't want to be friends then fine but you don't get the right to tell me who my friends are. Draco is willing to risk a lot. I realize I'm risking a lot too, but if I didn't it wouldn't exactly be fair. Now drop it!"  
  
"Harry, you can't do this! Yes you have a right to your own friends, but with Malfoy it isn't that simple. He wants people like me dead. Besides, when did he become 'Draco'? You've always called him Malfoy. He isn't like other people, he's been brainwashed his whole life. You can't trust him!" retorted Hermione.  
  
"No, end of discussion. You don't have all the facts. I don't either but I will. I'll see you later. I'm going for a walk," Harry said as he grabbed his cloak and map and headed out the portrait hole. He headed straight for the Prefects bath. He was a little early, but no one would see him with the cloak on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At Malfoy Manor, Lucius was meeting with some of his allies to let them know of Draco's progress with Harry. In addition to Lucius; Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, and the newest addition to their ranks were there. Tom hoped that Draco would succeed in showing Harry what kind of man Dumbledore was. He hated the impression Harry had of him, but had never been able to find a way to show Harry what had happened. By the time he found Harry, Dumbledore had already bewitched the boy and he feared there was no hope. Now, well maybe things were looking up after all.  
  
"Lucius, so you say that Harry started doubting Dumbledore on his own?" Tom asked. He was a handsome man of sixty-nine. He had wavy salt and pepper hair, deep emerald eyes and was one of the most attractive men in the world. He actually looked a great deal like Harry might one day look.   
  
"Well, that is what Draco has said. That is what provided the opening for him to talk to Harry in the first place. I advised him to provide as much information to Harry without revealing to much. Including the existence of our new friend," he replied nodding toward the newcomer.  
  
"I wish I could tell him of my existence now," the man said sullenly. "I know it would only make things difficult, but what if he doubts who I am? What if he doesn't believe us?"  
  
"Don't worry. We are all depending on this. Draco is a smart boy. He will know how soon to reveal each piece of information," Tom told the man soothingly. "I think your connection to him should be revealed first. If he trusts you then it may help to make way for the truth about me and his parents deaths that much easier for him. I will not have him hurt. If I have to take open action against Dumbledore I will. I hesitated before. I won't do that again."  
  
"Calm down, Tom. We are going to protect him. I promise you. Dumbledore is an arrogant fool. He thinks that if he treats the boy well but sends him to misery every summer, he will have Harry's loyalty. Harry is too smart for that. He sees that Dumbledore has the power to protect him, yet doesn't. Dumbledore doesn't realize that Harry isn't as Gryffindor as he would like. After all, if he was then it would be a moot point. Harry would be loyal and brave and never realize how he was being manipulated. He has too much of his mother in him though. He doesn't like feeling trapped. It doesn't hurt that he feels that they treat him like an adult when they want something from him, and a child when they want to control him. No one with his life could be a child in the way they want. They're just too blind to see. He desperately wants to prove himself. To be his own person not just 'The Boy Who Lived' or a carbon copy of James potter," Snape said. He felt that five years of watching the boy had given him some insight into who he was, even if he couldn't show it.  
  
"We must tread carefully. If he doesn't believe us he could make things very difficult. He could use all of the information he gains against us. We should keep our eyes and ears open until we know of his intentions. He has been under the deceiver's control his whole life," Bella said cautiously.  
  
"You're right of course. I know you are. I just can't help but get a little excited. After all this time, I might be able to actually have Harry see 'ME' and not Dumbledore's version of me. I have missed him so much over the years. It is so hard knowing what he thinks of me, yet him never knowing the truth. To think that he believes I could have harmed Lily or anyone important to her. That I could have tried to kill him...."  
  
"Don't worry. If he sees the truth he will have to believe. We have the pensieve account of it. That can't be faked. Yes he has seen others and they have all been true, but think of what he has seen. The vague and somewhat biased impression of the trials. Not really the most revealing memory he could have seen. I suspect that was intentional. To further cement the boy's trust," replied the man.  
  
"Yes, we will show him many things this winter. Once Draco has become friends with him, and he is set to come here for Christmas, we can plan how to reveal to him all that has been a lie in his life," said Lucius. He also wished to discover the meaning behind his attraction to the boy. The last time he saw him, he believed that his dreams could never be, but now so many things had changed. They had a chance to show Harry who they really were. He held no hope for what lie in his dreams, dreams of loving Harry. He did hold the hope that Harry might one day count them as friends. He held onto that hope. He knew someone as young as Harry could never love him, but the chance to be close to his obsession was more than enough. He didn't want to have to be enemies any longer, he wanted so much more. He could live with friends.  
  
TBC 


	4. Revealed

Title: Revealed  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 3/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: wicca_healer@hotmail.com or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13 this part R eventually providing I can write the smut  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
Harry arrived at the Prefects bathroom about fifteen minutes early. With his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, he would know if anyone came and he needed some time to think by himself. He couldn't believe how angry Ron and Hermione were. He was glad that he hadn't told them of his feelings for Lucius or his suspicions about Dumbledore. After all, he knew it would be hard for them to understand his thoughts of late, but being Draco's friend was his decision. He wasn't asking them to become friends as well. He really needed to be seen as something other then 'The Boy Who Lived'. Ron was jealous of his fame and couldn't understand why Harry was unhappy. Hermione wasn't jealous, but her world view only extended toward following the rules and being studious. She would never think someone such as the school headmaster would ever be less then honest.  
  
Harry was comfortable with his decision to befriend Draco. He just hoped the other boy could help him to understand what was happening. He also thought that perhaps he might discover the reasons behind his feelings for Lucius. He could not stop thinking and even dreaming about the man. If Draco was telling the truth, Lucius might not be the evil man he had previously thought; but that still didn't explain this attraction he felt. Nor did it explain his dreams of late. Harry's greatest wish, one that his friends would never understand, was to live a normal life where he didn't have to fight all the time and to have a family. His dreams had been showing him that family. You see, Harry had been dreaming that not only did he love Lucius but the man returned his feelings. They were able to make a life together and in these dreams he also had a grandfather. Now he knew this was impossible because his grandfathers had both died. SO he wasn't sure where these dreams were coming from. The grandfather in his dreams was loving and accepting of the fact that he and Lucius were together. Harry had to wonder if the dreams were a product of his feelings for Lucius or if his feelings were due to the dreams. He always felt so safe after having one of them. Just then he heard the door opening, and checking the map saw it was Draco. As the Slytherin entered, he called out to Harry.  
  
"Harry? Are you here yet?" he asked quietly.  
  
Harry pulled off the cloak and replied, "Yeah, I'm right here Draco. I got here a little early. I needed some time to think."  
  
Draco walked over to where Harry was and sat down nearby. "That's fine. If you ever need to get away you are welcome to come here. You already know the password and I told you I took care of the room so no one could spy here. I'm glad you decided to come."  
  
Harry sat down next to Draco. He shifted so he could see the other boy and said, "Well you said we needed to talk. I would like to know what you can tell me. I just can't trust everything Dumbledore has said anymore."  
  
"Well, I will start by telling you of some events that you know of but may not know the truth of. It's true that Tom Riddle did go to school here and that he is the Heir of Slytherin. He also was in fact the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. He was not, however, responsible for Moaning Myrtle's death nor did he set Hagrid up to take the fall. You may wonder how this is possible. Well let me explain.  
  
Dumbledore was a teacher here as you know. He also did in fact defeat the Dark Lord Grindelwald. When Tom came to Hogwarts, Dumbledore recognized just how very powerful he was. He did not want to ever have to go up against Tom on equal footing, so he set about to discredit what Tom was. Now in all fairness, Tom is not strictly speaking, a light wizard. Of course, neither is Dumbledore. Dark magic, contrary to what they want us to believe, does not make one evil. It is the intent that makes something good or evil. Many light spells can b e evil in the wrong hands. So yes, Tom did use dark magic. This helped Dumbledore to complete his goal. The world was finally free of Grindelwald and here we have the man who defeated him telling us that Tom Riddle or Voldemort is evil because he uses some of the same spells.  
  
So you saw what you thought was a memory of Tom's in his diary. In that memory you saw Tom discovering Hagrid with a creature which lead you to believe that said creature was responsible for the death of Myrtle. You later were lead to believe that that memory was Tom tricking you into thinking Hagrid did it when he set him up. In actuality, the memory was planted due to a spell Dumbledore cast to let him knkow if you ever found the diary. It allowed him to show you what he wanted instead of what was real. By making it look like Tom had manipulated you, it became more believable because you already thought he was evil. Your memories of the Chamber were altered. While you were there, Tom tried to tell you the truth via the memory from the diary. He thought it would work because Dumbledore didn't know where the Chamber was. You didn't trust him though and called to Dumbledore. When you did, he came and erased your memories and planted new ones. Every encounter you have ever has with Tom or Voldemort has been erased and modified.  
  
He doesn't even look the way you think he does. He is completely human. He was never destroyed, so he never had to come back. He did go into hiding. His spies have kept tabs on you. Quirrill was not one of his spies. He did however think he was following Voldemort. He never met Voldemort, but believed the lies that Dumbledore told. He tried to get the Stone because he thought that he could bring Voldemort back. Professor Snape tried to get the Stone so neither he nor Dumbledore would have it. Dumbledore used this to bind you to him. He made you believe that Tom wanted the Stone and you dead. Thereby ensureing your loyalty to him. It worked. So did all of your other encounters.  
  
The biggest shock of all may involve Sirius Black. You see, Dumbledore knew the whole time that Sirius was innocent. Peter Pettigrew was working for Dumbledore and pretending to have betrayed everyone to Voldemort. Dumbledore knew Wormtail was the secret keeper and not Sirius. He also knew about their animagus forms. He was counting on no one questioning him and they didn't. When he sent you and Hermione to free Sirius, he wasn't being altruistic. He was using Sirius to get what he wanted from you. Since Sirius didn't know the truth, there was no risk in him being free. His freedom could be used to get you to do what he wanted though. Since Sirius was still wanted, you couldn't live with him. That was good, because Dumbledore needed you to live with the muggles so you would still see him as your savior. Sirius' safety was the perfect bargaining chip though. You had bonded with him almost instantly. Which meant he could be used to control you.  
  
Dumbledore told you about the prophesy, but he didn't tell you that it doesn't refer to Tom Riddle. Everyone thinks it does because Dumbledore said it did and they also believed that he was the evil Dark Lord. It actually pertains to Dumbledore himself. You see, Dumbledore discovered that turning the world against Tom wasn't enough. In order to get rid of the competition, he either had to kill them before they were powerful enough to fight back, or make them dependant upon him. That is what he is doing with you."  
  
Harry was speechless at all of this. He didn't know what to think. Should he believe Draco? That would make his entire life a lie. If Voldemort didn't kill his parents then who did? Some of what Draco said just felt right though. He wasn't sure why but he almost remembered something about the Chamber of Secrets that didn't fit with what he thought had happened. He had one question he had to know though.  
  
"So whose side is Snape on?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Well you see, he is loyal to Voldemort but pretends to be loyal to Dumbledore and believe his lies due to modified memories. He actually fakes the effect with a potion. He feeds false information to Dumbledore which can't be proven because Dumbledore has no one else inside his ranks. Tom has many spies watching Dumbledore though. To answer your question further, he is on your side. Tom has taken an interest in you because you were led to believe he killed your parents. Snape is to watch and protect you. He taught you Occlumency not to keep Tom out of your head, but Dumbledore."  
  
"Okay, so what about fourth year? Crouch Jr. was working for Voldemort and pretended to be Moody and put my name in. How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, he was actually working for Dumbledore under Imperious. He was told to lie so he did and said Voldemort told him to do it when it was really a command from Dumbledore. When he got the kiss, Dumbledore was actually relieved because no suspicion would be cast his way."  
  
"Draco, I don't know if I should but I find myself believing you. Something about what you are saying just clicks. Like I know it happened, but just can't remember how I know. I would like for us to be real friends. I mean if I accept that Tom isn't evil, then I have to accept that you and your father as his what, friends? Allies? Would be ok as well. I'm not saying you aren't an arrogant prick, but plenty of Gryffindors are arrogant and I don't hold it against them. One question, how open are we making this friendship?"  
  
Draco smiled and shrugged, "We can be as open as you want, just keep in mind that we really don't want Dumbledore to know yet. I have a question for you. Do you really mean it that we could be actual friends?"  
  
Harry smiled now at the nervousness in the usually cool Slytherin's voice, "Yes, I really mean it. Ron and Hermione might not like it. And I really don't expect the three of you to ever be friends or anything, but I find that I want to be your friend. It just feels right. Like I should have been your friend from the beginning."  
  
"Good! I mean I feel that too. I wanted to ask you, I mean I know it is only October, but if you don't have plans..."  
  
"Just say it already!" Harry interjected.  
  
"Do you want to come to Malfoy Manor for Christmas?"  
  
"Are you serious? I mean are you sure your father would allow that?" Harry asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, yes actually. It was partially his idea. He and I both know that you don't go home for Christmas, not that you would want to, but well we thought you might like to have a real Holiday. Father said he can arrange it so you have permission. Although, technically since it is break as long as you don't sign up to stay and since he isn't your guardian, Dumbledore can't stop you from going to our house. The only reason he is able to keep you locked up during the summer, is because the Weasley's and the Order are both loyal to him. No one thinks to go against him. You don't need his permission though. Do you want to come?"  
  
"Yes, I would like that. Can I ask you a question? About dreams?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "Sure. I know a little about dreams, although my mother was the expert."  
  
"Well, if a wizard has recurring dreams, about specific people, even if those people might not be real or are dead, does it mean anything?"  
  
"Wow you don't start with the easy ones do you? Recurring dreams for wizards, are always a sign of something. If the person is dead, it could have to do with the circumstances of their death. Like they didn't die the way everyone thought they did or something like that. Why? What are you dreaming?"  
  
Harry looked away. There was no way he could tell Draco he was having erotic dreams about his father and in them they were a family. So... "Well, I keep dreaming about my family. Even about members that are already dead. The dreams are so real and they take place in the future. In them I have a new family as well and I'm happy. I have even started to have feelings for someone who is in my dreams, but I don't know if I have the feelings because of the dreams or the dreams because of the feelings."  
  
"Do you love the person in your dreams?"  
  
"Yes, I can't stop thinking about them."  
  
Draco looked closely at Harry, "Can you tell me who it is?"  
  
Harry blushed deeply and murmured, "No, I can't tell you who it is. They could never feel the same about me."  
  
"Don't be so sure, dreams about someone you love... That is to say dreams that aren't the typical teen angst or you know um well other sorts of um dreams.... Well anyway, dreams about real love can mean a couple of things. One thing is, that you really do have feelings for the person and the dreams are neither a product of that or the cause of it just also exist. There are some other causes too, I can look them up if you want. About your family, if you are wishing to start your own life and family with the object of your affection; then your family may be present to symbolize the feelings that are desirable to you. It could also be a sign of support from your family about whomever you chose to love."  
  
Harry sighed, "Thanks Draco. I would appreciate if you could look it up for me. I had better head back up. Goodnight." He put the cloak on and headed out.  
  
As he left, he heard Draco say, "Goodnight, Harry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco sent a letter home as soon as he got back to his room. He only hoped that things would continue to go so well between Harry and himself.  
  
Dear Father,  
  
Serpent and I have spoken. Told of deceiver's plan. I did not tell of star or other serpent. I think he remembers some of what happened, for he believed me and said it seemed familiar to him. He is very strong. Perhaps more so then even we previously thought if he is able to overcome some of the Memory Charm. He is having dreams that worry him. Please send some of flower's books to help with deciphering them. He would like to come for Christmas, at first worried that you would not allow it. I reassured him that all was well. Do we go ahead with plan for revelations at Yule? As always I send my love. Take care Father.  
  
Love, Draco  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another part of the castle, Harry was dreaming of things he could not understand.  
  
{His grandfather spoke in a soft voice, "Harry, I will always be here to look after you. I know how hard life has been for you but you're going to be happy now. Lucius loves you very much. He only wants you to be happy. This new development will not upset him, I assure you."  
  
Harry smiled through his tears, "How can you be sure? What if he leaves me? He never said this is what he wanted..."  
  
"Lucius will be grateful that this will make you happy. Please don't be upset. Go and see him."  
  
Harry turned and walked towards Lucius' office. He knocked and then entered. Lucius looked up and smiled at his lover. He stood and motioned for Harry to join him on sofa. As they sat he leaned in and stole a kiss.  
  
"What is wrong, Angel? What has you upset?"  
  
Harry turned away, "It's nothing, I just..."}  
  
Harry woke up with a start. Unlike all the others, this dream had him scared. His heart was pounding. He wondered what he had been about to say in the dream. For although it was him, he never knew what he was going to do until it happened. Usually these dreams were soothing, despite being about Lucius. What could have upset him so? Perhaps in another dream, it would be revealed.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Ice Lupus, Undomiel1, Rayz, and Eowyn6...  
  
I have now set it to accept anonymous reviews, thanks for the heads up Rayz.  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	5. Bonding

Title: Bonding  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 4/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: wicca_healer@hotmail.com or FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
At first, Harry started to wonder about how quickly he was ready to trust the boy that had been his rival for so long. Though, as he thought about it he realized that is just felt right to trust Draco. He felt he had to trust his instincts, and they were screaming that what Draco had told him was the truth. The other boy could have easily told him a lie that would have been more believable, the very audacious nature of his story made Harry think it must be true. Sure he had questions, but he wanted to give the information he had learned time to sink in. He thought the best time for them to talk more about it may be over Christmas, where no one would be sure to over hear or become suspicious. He could almost see some of the things he thought must have happened in the recesses of his mind, past where his memories had been altered.  
  
You see, when a memory is altered by a charm, the memory still remains. The ability to access it depends on the skill of the caster as well as power. An unskilled caster, however, can be just as dangerous as a skilled one. If the caster is not skilled enough, he or she can destroy parts of the mind or even leave traces of themselves, which can lead to insanity. A very skilled caster can hide not only the memory but also any trace that it has been tampered with, providing no one with more skill or power comes along to check. Now Dumbledore is obviously a very powerful wizard, who has skill in a great many magical areas. Harry is also very powerful, and what makes this so vital is that his emotions are very much involved in the recovery of his memories. Emotions are very powerful tools for a wizard. Few have realized that the fact that magical children most often have bursts of accidental magic when they are under some great emotion could indicate that adult wizards and witches can use controlled emotions to strengthen their magic.  
  
When it comes right down to it, Harry trusted Draco because he trusted himself. He was starting to have memories of seeing Tom and speaking to him, that Draco had not told him about. He remembered something about the Triwizard tournament that he wished would be made clearer. The memory was of being portkeyed away, but there was no strange bundle or haunting laughter. Cedric didn't go with him. Wormtail wasn't there and he didn't kill Cedric. Instead he saw Tom, for it must be him, rush to him and ask if he was ok. Tom said they were worried that Dumbledore would succeed in getting him killed. Tom stressed that the man disguised as Moody was really an ally of his but that he was under Imperious and so could not protect Harry. He was in fact ordered to try and kill Harry, but they managed to get him away with the portkey. Harry told Tom that he didn't believe him, it was just another one of his tricks to destroy Harry and everything he cared about. Tom pleaded with him to remember, and just for a moment his remembered self remembered more. He could only remember bits and pieces at a time though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Draco's friendship progressed very well, considering that none of their friends realized the two were still getting along. They met some nights in the Prefects' bathroom and occasionally in other places such as the Astronomy Tower or by the lake. They talked and both got to know one another. Harry didn't tell his Gryffindor friends that he snuck out to Hogsmeade by using his cloak. Ron suggested its use when they heard Dumbledore had forbidden him from going, but Hermione said that for his own safety he shouldn't go. He pretended to agree with her and on Hogsmeade weekends, he and Draco would spend time together. They researched more on how to interpret his dreams, but couldn't find what they needed in the books that Draco had received from home.  
  
Harry continued to have dreams about Draco's father, but couldn't bring himself to tell Draco who they were about. The dreams he had were all of the comforting kind, he had no more of the upsetting ones he had the night he and Draco talked the first time. That didn't help him to understand them any better though. He also wondered about his grandfather. He could not figure out who the man could be if it wasn't his grandfather, but he didn't know his grandfather so why was he dreaming about him.  
  
They continued to sit together in Potions, but only because Snape decided to aid their efforts. He assigned the whole class partners and paired them together. This was done to the complaints of all the Gryffindors who said that Malfoy would poison Harry and that's probably exactly what Snape wanted. The Slytherins hoped that Draco would in fact find a way to poison Potter. They thought anything that made Potter and the Gryffindorks that upset had to be a good thing. Of course, they didn't realize that Harry wasn't upset at all. He was rather glad to have Draco for a partner. He did well in class, because Draco was very good at potions and was no longer sabotaging Harry's efforts. Snape was also much nicer to him, if only due to the fact that he was working with Draco, or at least he thought that was the only reason.  
  
As Christmas drew closer, Harry grew more nervous. He was worried that someone would find out where he was going for Christmas and it would somehow get back to Dumbledore. He had already been forced to convince Ron and Hermione that they should still go to the Burrow like they planned even though Harry would not be going. Dumbledore said he didn't feel it was safe, ha as if the man really cared about his safety. It worked well for him though as he could use it as an excuse not to spend the holiday with them. He hated the fact that he was lying to them so much, but after their reaction over Draco in October, he knew they would never understand.  
  
The day before the start of the holiday, Harry was called to Professor McGonagall's office. He suspected she had discovered he had not signed up to stay for the holiday and wanted to know what he was doing. After all, she knew Dumbledore had said he would be unsafe at the Burrow and with Sirius gone he wouldn't be staying at Grimauld Place, so where was he going? She motioned for him to sit down as he entered.  
  
"Mr. Potter, it has come to my attention that you have not put your name on the list of students staying over break. Can you tell me why? After all, even though you have always stayed you know we need your name on the list."  
  
Harry shrugged, "Well, I didn't put my name on the list because I am not staying for Christmas, Professor."  
  
McGonagall's eyes widened as she heard this. "What do you mean Mr. Potter? The Headmaster has already informed you that you can not go to the Burrow. Where could you be going?"  
  
Harry figured he'd better tell this lie convincingly, "I am going back home. I just couldn't spend another Christmas here alone. I thought if I stayed with the Dursley's then maybe it would be something new, better. Maybe if they saw I wanted to spend the holiday with them, it would make things easier." He knew she couldn't check, since his aunt and uncle were going out of country for Christmas this year.  
  
"Oh, well if you are quite sure Mr. Potter. I do believe the Headmaster will want to speak with you though."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will go and see him right away."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry was dreading what was to come as he headed for Dumbledore's office. He sincerely hoped he would be able to convince the man of his intentions, but he had a way of seeing through Harry. He couldn't take a chance that Dumbledore found a way to prevent him from going with Draco tomorrow. True, he was really nervous about going, but he felt that he had to go and see it through. Now he just had to ensure that no one stopped him. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty about lying to Dumbledore. He might have as little as a year ago, but now he couldn't bring himself to care. He just hoped he could be convincing.  
  
He gave the password as he reached the gargoyle. As he headed up, he steeled himself for what was to come. Fawkes was sitting on his perch looking dreadfully close to burning. Dumbledore sat at his desk. He looked up and gave Harry his usually smile, though Harry noticed that it didn't affect him the way it used to. It no longer made him feel warm and protected, but instead he felt as though something was compelling him to trust and relax. It was as though Dumbledore was casting a spell to make Harry trust him, but this time it wasn't working. Harry was remembering too much, thinking too clearly for what seemed like the first time in years if not ever.  
  
Dumbledore motioned Harry to take a seat. "Harry, my boy, Lemon Drop? No. Oh well. So what is this I hear about you not signing up to stay for the holiday? Minerva tells me you are planning to stay with your relatives this year. May I ask why?"  
  
"Well sir, I have been thinking about what you have said. I understand that I am safest from Voldemort at the Dursley's. Since I will have to stay with them for one more year at the least, I thought that if I stayed with them for Christmas I could show how I appreciate their kindness. Perhaps if they saw I was making an effort, things would be more pleasant in the summer."  
  
Dumbledore looked pleased with this idea. What he was actually thinking was, 'Harry is such a Gryffindor! He actually believes that his relatives will ever treat him like family! Well that will work toward my aims just fine. He will come back and be even more grateful to me!' What he said was something completely different. "Harry, I think that is a very mature attitude. You need to stay close to your relatives. They are the only ones you have left, after all. I give my permission. You may stay with them this holiday. Have fun my boy."  
  
Harry smiled, "Thank you sir. I am going to head to the tower. I need to finish packing. Goodnight, sir."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Harry POV*  
  
That went better than expected. He must think he has more control over me than I thought. Oh well, that works to my advantage. As long as he doesn't find out about Draco, I can continue to fool him into thinking he is still controlling me. I just hope he doesn't find out. Draco is becoming a staple in my life. I can talk to him about things, things I can't even tell Ron or Hermione. They are so wrapped up in each other, they don't even see that things have been different this year. I've been different this year. Oh well, Draco sees. His friendship had helped me get through my doubts this year. I can't believe that I never saw what a true friend he could be.  
  
Perhaps many would think I am being rash. He has been my enemy since we were eleven. He is a Malfoy and a Slytherin, but I was almost a Slytherin too. I wonder if I had been placed in Slytherin, would they still want to be my friend? Would they hate me like they do him? Probably so. I don't think even Dumbledore believes that the hat really wanted me in Slytherin. If he ever saw some of my thoughts, he would probably be shocked. This last year I have shown less of the cheery Gryffindor facade that most expect of me, but even so they would never understand who I really am. Draco does. I enjoy his friendship because I can be myself, just Harry. We have agreed to forget our past and go from here.  
  
As I reach the Common Room, I beg off hanging out. I say I am too tired and am going up to bed. As I climb the stairs I wonder about the holiday. I am worried about going but very excited too. I have never had a real Christmas, or Yule since the Malfoys are in fact not Christian. Draco said that we will have a grand dinner and exchange presents. Only close friends and family will be present though. I'm not sure what close friends might be to the Malfoys. Will Voldemort be there? True I am trying to think of him as Tom, and my returning memories show him as something other then the evil creature I had thought he was; but that didn't mean I wasn't nervous about meeting him. I hoped perhaps that he wouldn't be there.  
  
I was also rather nervous about Lucius. How would I hide the turn my thoughts were increasingly taking toward the blonde aristocrat? I climb into my bed and close the curtains as I wonder at the increasingly graphic nature of my dreams. I can feel them even when I am awake. His lips on mine. His tongue caressing and tasting my mouth. I feel warm as I remember how it felt in the dreams. My hand moves over my body. I imagine it is him. I touch my nipples, pinching and pulling the hard peaks. I moan quietly as I grow hard form the stimulation. In my mind, it is Lucius doing this to me. I feel his hand, my hand, trail down over my flat stomach. I shiver with sensation. The nerves cause my muscles to flutter and twitch beneath my hand, his hand. My fantasy takes over; I lose myself to the thought of his touch.  
  
His hand moves down to the waist of my pajamas and slips beneath the elastic. My cock is throbbing. His hand closes over it. I moan and whimper. My back arches into his touch as he begins to stoke me. His thumb gathers the wetness at the tip and spreads it down my shaft. His hand is so warm on my flesh as he pumps me slowly. I can barely stand the feelings coursing through me. I need more. My hips thrust into his palm. His mouth finds mine in a searing kiss of tongues and teeth. He nips at my lips. Moves down to lick and kiss my neck. Biting gently at the sensitive flesh. I want him to mark me. I want to be his. I am so close. My hips rock with his hand. I am moaning constantly now, it feels so good. He leans forward, his other hand coming to cup my balls gently. His fingers stroke my balls, my thighs, everything as he continues to stroke my cock.  
  
He gives me two of his fingers to suckle and I eagerly do. His skin is so smooth as my tongue laves and wraps around the digits. His fingers make their way to my entrance. He slowly, gently rubs the pucker to loosen my muscles. I am so close; I need part of him in me. I plead and try to force his finger in. He just chuckles and slowly applies pressure to the sensitive tissue. One finger slowly pushes in past the resistant muscle. He gently moves in and out. It feels like nothing I have ever felt. I want more and he gives it to me easing the second finger in. He knows I am close. My whole body trembles with impending bliss. His fingers curl within my body and brush gently against something. My world explodes. Sparks shoot behind my eyes. Everything goes black.  
  
As my body cools, I come down from my high. My whole body is in heaven, my nerves tingle. If just the thought of him can do this to me what might it be like to have him for real? I wipe my hand on the sheets and wonder what I will do. I want him! I know I can never have him, but it's going to be hell having to see him every day. Waking up hard for him and knowing he is in the same house. So close. I must be a masochist to have ever agreed to go to the Manor for any length of time. As I drift to sleep, I wonder what I have gotten myself into.  
  
*End POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright and early the next morning, Harry heads down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He wants to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione here, so that they don't know he is getting on the train. They will ask too many questions that he can't answer. As he enters he sees Draco at the Slytherin table, and discreetly nods at him. Draco returns the gesture with a small smile. He heads for his own House table and sits across from Hermione.  
  
She looks up and smiles, "Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"  
  
Harry shifts nervously, although she doesn't see. "Actually, yes I did. I was really relaxed." 'And I wonder why that was?' he asked himself. "Morning, Ron."  
  
His friend looks up with bleary eyes, "Mornin', 'Arry," he says through a yawn.  
  
Harry grins at the redhead and says, "I just wanted to make sure to wish both Merry Christmas and say goodbye before you both left for the Burrow."  
  
Hermione responds happily, "Thank you Harry! Merry Christmas to you as well. We wish you were allowed to come, but it really isn't safe. Ron we should be going, the carriages leave soon."  
  
Ron looks up again, "Bye Harry, Merry Christmas. Wait up Mione."  
  
Harry watches as they hurry out of the Great Hall. He finishes his breakfast, knowing he has time since he and Draco are getting the last carriage to hopefully avoid being seen. He watches the Slytherin get up and leave. He slowly gets and follows him out. He goes up to his room and gets his cloak and bookbag, which he has packed some things in. The House Elves would take his trunk down. His other dorm mates had already left, for which he was grateful. He made his way back to the Entrance Hall and saw Draco waiting for him. They made their way outside and got in the carriage.  
  
Once they arrived at the station and got on the train, they found an empty compartment and relaxed a bit. They pulled the shades down and locked the door so they wouldn't be discovered and settled in for the ride to Kings Cross. They talked in quiet tones, so no one would hear and try to come in. Harry was very anxious about seeing Lucius again in person. He was excited about having his first real holiday though. "Draco, are you sure your father doesn't mind my staying over break?"  
  
Draco laughs, "Of course, Harry. Don't worry; this will be the best holiday ever. We'll make up for every holiday you ever had to spend with those horrible muggles. Maybe we can even play some Quidditch."  
  
Harry smiles, "That would be great. Are you sure you everyone to see me beat you though, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco smiles back, "Well, Potter, even if you could beat me, they would all think I let you win because you were my guest!"  
  
"Sure, you keep believing that!"  
  
They continued talking in the manner. Harry then noticed they were almost at the station and got nervous again. They waited till everyone had gotten off the train before leaving themselves. There was a limo there to pick them up. Lucius was waiting at the Manor, as some of the guests had already arrived. Harry was glad of this as it gave him more time to prepare before he saw the man. They settled in for the ride through the countryside. Before long, they were pulling into the drive at the Manor. As they exited the limo and approached the door, it was opened by an excited House Elf. She greeted Draco happily and he smiled down at her.  
  
"Shiri is so happy to see Young Master. Young Master has brought Harry Potter. Master has told Shiri to bring Young Master and Harry Potter to the Study. Master is in the Study with guests. Follow Shiri."  
  
Draco and Harry followed the little elf. As they approached the Study, Harry became very apprehensive. He didn't know if he was ready for this. As Draco entered the Study, Harry could hear the cultured tones of Lucius and he recognized Snape's smooth voice as well. He also heard a third speak, but couldn't make it out. Well it was now or never. He quietly walks to the door.  
  
He enters the room and looks around. He sees, as he expected, Lucius and Snape greeting Draco. He then looks over and sees the third person he heard. He reacts almost as if in slow motion.  
  
"Who are you?" he asks of the man.  
  
TBC  
  
Dun dun duh....Next chapter soon! I promise! Don't kill me!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Rayz, Theoriginalflame, Melanie, naya, Party Girl2, Undomiel1, and Nicci...  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	6. Claims

Title: Claims  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 5/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry waited for someone to answer him. He was so confused. Who was this man? Why was he here with the Malfoys'? The silence in the room grew as everyone wondered what to say. The man in question, stood and come closer to the door. Harry just stared at him. He recognized him, but it couldn't be. It was impossible. He asked again, this time more forcefully. "Who are you?"  
  
The man spoke in a clear voice, "Don't you know me, Harry? Don't you recognize me? Think Harry."  
  
Harry blinked and shuddered, "No, that's impossible! You can't be here!"  
  
Draco moved over to try and calm the boy down. "Harry, it's ok. No one is going to hurt you. Calm down, we can explain everything."  
  
Harry backed away. He didn't know what to think. This couldn't be happening. He turned to Draco, his eyes furious. "You knew! You knew and you never told me! Why didn't you tell me?" His eyes reflected the hurt he felt at being kept in the dark. He was in fact so upset over this unexpected development that he forgot to be nervous about seeing Lucius. He couldn't believe that Draco hadn't told him. He should have known! He never should have trusted Draco.  
  
The man motioned for Draco to back away. He slowly approached Harry, with his hands up to show he meant no harm. "Harry, please listen to me. Let me explain. I promise, I can explain." He looked pleadingly at the boy.  
  
Harry gave in, just wanting desperately to understand. "Explain then."  
  
"I had to pretend to be dead. I found out what was really going on; but the only way to get free of Dumbledore was to fake my own death."  
  
Harry interrupted, "You didn't tell me though! Why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't I know?"  
  
The man tried to smile, but it came off as a grimace. "No one could know, Harry. If we had told anyone, Dumbledore might have found out. I wanted to tell you. To come and see you. We couldn't risk it though. Dumbledore has wards to notify him of anyone who's not supposed to be at the Dursley's. We also needed for you to discover on your own the truth about Dumbledore. You had to figure out what you believed for yourself. It was tried too many times, to tell you the truth and get you to see. It didn't work. This time you had to come to us. None of us could have gone to you. Dumbledore always found out. If he would have found out this time, not only would we have failed again to show you, but also he would have found out about me. It wasn't that we didn't trust you, we don't trust him. I'm sorry. Please, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up with tears in his eyes, "Give me time. I want to...forgive you, trust you. I just, I thought you were dead. I didn't know there was anyway you could be alive. I missed you so much it hurt, Sirius."  
  
"I know, Harry. I missed you too. I never meant for you to be hurt. The only way for me to get away from Dumbledore, was to make it look like I had died. Then I could work towards getting rid of him. I couldn't do that without him thinking I was dead, because I am still a wanted criminal. Pettigrew works for him. He knew all along that we were animagi. He also knew that I was innocent. He used us. He let me blame myself for so long but he knew and let it happen. Wormtail doesn't work for Voldemort. Voldemort didn't kill your parents or try to kill you."  
  
Harry looked confused. "I know Draco said that he didn't kill mom and dad, but how is that possible? I mean, he came and killed them and tried to kill me. The curse didn't work somehow and he was almost killed, disembodied."  
  
Severus decided to answer this one. "Harry, it's true that someone did kill your parents. We don't know who though. They were killed, you survived. Voldemort was never disembodied. He has been in hiding for years. Trying to reveal Dumbledore for what he is. We really have no idea who killed your parents, except that whoever it was must have been working for Dumbledore." Of course, Harry was so much in shock, he never noticed Sev address him as Harry and not Mr. Potter.  
  
Sirius, surprisingly, agreed with Severus. "Snape's right Harry. Tom didn't die. You didn't get your abilities or your connection to him from your scar. In fact, that connection has been manipulated by Dumbledore. What you see is what he wants you to see, not what Tom is actually doing. You are connected to him but not like that."  
  
Harry frowned, "Then what is the connection. Is he related to me? Is he a Potter? Am I not really a Potter?"  
  
Sirius laughed, "No, Harry you are definitely a Potter. He is not. He is not James' father, your grandfather. James was the Heir of Gryffindor, as are you now. So before you ask, yes he really is your father. That is what makes you such threat to Dumbledore. Your line is so very powerful, and you are the culmination of centuries of powerful magic."  
  
Harry looked shocked. "I'm the Heir of Gryffindor?"  
  
Lucius laughed now. "Yes, Mr. Potter, you are. No one else alive could have pulled his sword but you. Dumbledore admitted as much, just not in so many words."  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. Then it dawned on him. Sirius and Severus were in the same room, and had been for some time, but weren't trying to kill each other. "Why are you all getting along?"  
  
Draco decided he'd better answer this one. "Well Harry, they figured out that sometimes there are more important things then a childhood grudge. It seems that Sev only hated Sirius because he thought he was blind for following Dumbledore so blindly. Sirius, once he saw the truth, decided he could live with peace between them. They were actually friends before Dumbledore managed to brainwash Sirius. Sirius couldn't very well keep hating Sev once he saw that all his reasons were made up by Dumbledore and didn't exist."  
  
Harry looked between the four men in the room and sighed. "I think I need some time to think. Could I be shown where I'm staying?"  
  
Lucius smiled at the boy. "Draco, take Harry up to his room. We'll call you both down for dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lucius POV*  
  
Well the boy seems to have taken it fairly well at least. We weren't expecting them so quickly, or we would have handled it better. He looked so hurt, that no one had told him. I wish we could handle this differently. We don't have the luxury. Gods! When he came in I thought my heart would stop. He is beautiful. I haven't seen him in months. I thought once I saw him again, he wouldn't seem as extraordinary. I was wrong. These feelings, whatever they are, are still here. If I didn't know better..., but no that's not possible.  
  
This is going to be the hardest couple of weeks in my life. Some how I have got to ignore what I feel for him. He is just a boy, well maybe not a boy, but only sixteen. Damn it I am not a freak! He could never return my feelings. I am too old to act this way. He probably isn't even gay. I need to get over this obsession. I can't afford to have any weaknesses. Besides, too many people would kill me if my intentions were ever made known.  
  
His friendship is all I can hope to have. It will have to be enough. Why does it feel like I'm losing something? I never had him to begin with. So why do I feel like my heart is breaking? I am getting to melodramatic here. I'm a Slytherin. A Malfoy. I need to start acting like it. I just never thought to have to deal with this. Before he didn't know the truth, he hated us and it was easy to ignore the feelings. Now it is so much harder, um I mean more difficult. Don't think about hard things Lucius! He will be around more now. I will just forget about my dreams. I can control myself. I hope.  
  
*End POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs, Harry was telling himself much the same thing. He was finally calm enough that he was registering that Lucius had been there. He had thought about Sirius for a long time, and finally come to a conclusion. If being 'dead' allowed Sirius to be free, then he would gladly accept it. He wished he could have known the truth, but he was calm enough to have finally figured out why they didn't tell him. It wasn't because they didn't trust him or wanted something from him like Dumbledore would. They couldn't trust Dumbledore; and after trying to tell him the truth so many times, they had finally tried a different approach. They would wait till he came to them. Now that he had, they would give him information. They were already treating him like he had his own mind, because they were letting him think about it on his own. Letting him decide what he believed.  
  
Dumbledore always had to make sure he was thinking what he wanted him to. Believing what he said and still trusting him. They seemed content to wait and see. That was good.  
  
Now he was thinking about Lucius though. The man was breathtaking. He started to remember the fantasy he had had the night before. He only hoped no one would guess his feelings. He blushed now at just the thought. Lucius was older though, and even he fantasized every night about him the man would never return the feelings. Seeing him again, now that he had time to process the information, was like a jolt of electricity though. Lucius was perfect. They may not be enemies anymore, but that didn't' mean the man would see him as anything but a silly boy. He was afraid give a name to the feelings Lucius inspired in him. He hoped it wasn't what he thought it might be. He hoped he wasn't falling in love with him. He feared it was too late. Lucius would definitely think him silly then! Sure they weren't enemies now, but they definitely weren't in a position where that would be allowed either. He wanted to savor the memory of this holiday. His one chance to be around Lucius. Then he would force himself to get over these feelings. He had to. Otherwise he might lose Draco as well. He didn't think Draco would take kindly to knowing he was lusting after his father! What he didn't know was that Draco suspected that he might be. Harry was good at hiding things but he had let his guard down around Draco when the other boy proved to never judge him. So some of his thoughts showed through and the look he gave Lucius as he first came into the Study was filled with adoration. No one else may have noticed, but Draco did. Unbeknownst to anyone, Draco was thrilled with this. He had already figured out that his father felt something for Harry. He deduced this from seeing the way Lucius spoke about him and almost seemed to want to protect him. Protect him even more then loyalty to friends and family could account for. Now he just had to get them alone together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening, after they had taken dinner together, Draco told his father he needed to discuss something with him. So Lucius suggested Draco come to his private study to talk after the others went upstairs. Draco agreed, and grinned gleefully as he turned away. He met up with Harry going up the stairs. He asked if Harry would meet him in his father's private study and told him how to get there. He said he wanted to talk to him about why he never told Harry about Sirius. So Harry agreed, and Draco said he would be right down, he just needed to get something from upstairs.  
  
As Harry entered, he saw that Lucius was there. He thought, 'Oh great! Just what I needed right now! Damn I hope Draco gets here soon." Lucius didn't even look up he just assumed it would be Draco and said, "So what did you want to discuss, Drake?"  
  
Harry was surprised, "Um, it's not Draco, sir. It's me." He managed as Lucius looked up surprised at hearing not his son's voice but Harry's. As their eyes met, the sound of a lock was heard coming from the door.  
  
Lucius spoke before he could censor his thoughts, "Shit, he set me up!"  
  
Harry was taken aback. "Set you up, sir?"  
  
A sigh, "Yes, sorry, Mr. Potter. This isn't about you. Please call me Lucius. It seems Draco wanted us to talk, although I'm not sure why."  
  
Harry looked panicked, "You mean he didn't need to talk to me? He sent me here to talk to you? About what?"  
  
Lucius wondered at the boy's, no man's, panic-stricken face. Did Harry really fear him so much? "I don't know, Mr. Potter. But yes, I believe he meant for us to talk to each other about something. Perhaps your fear of me. You really don't need to fear me you know. I don't want to hurt you in any way."  
  
Harry smiled, and Lucius wondered what he had done to deserve the smile of an angel. "It's not that, si...I mean Lucius. I'm not afraid of you really, and it's Harry."  
  
Lucius was mesmerized, "Then what is, Harry?" He said softly.  
  
Harry looked away, "Nothing. I would rather not talk about that."  
  
Lucius was worried. Why wouldn't Harry look at him? Maybe he was afraid? As he thought this he slowly stood and wordlessly approached Harry. Harry looked up at the sound of his footsteps and gasped at the blonde's nearness. Harry was caught in his eyes, silver capturing green and holding Harry as he drew closer. At the gasp, Lucius was lost. Part of him was telling his body to stop before he did something he couldn't take back. The rest of him didn't care. He needed to feel his angel. To touch him, just once. Finally, he was right in front of Harry. His hand reached out and gently caressed Harry's smooth cheek, cupping it gently. Harry leaned into the touch, like a cat nuzzling for more contact. Harry wasn't thinking about it, he was just feeling. All of his dreams and fantasies were on the edge of his mind. Lucius was touching him, and it was heaven. At Harry's reaction, Lucius gave in and leaned down towards Harry's upturned face. He gently brushed his lips against Harry's, but at a groan from his angel, he leaned in for more contact. He started out slowly, pressing his lips in a closed mouth kiss. Soon that wasn't enough though and he ran his tongue against his angel's soft, beautiful lips pleading for entrance. It was granted immediately. Harry almost purred at the sensations running through him. Lucius entered his mouth and tasted. He made a pleased sound. 'Apples, apples and cinnamon. He tastes so sweet and spicy. I could live on this taste.'  
  
Lucius deepened the kiss and his angel moaned. Lucius could barely believe that he was hard from a kiss. At his age, it should take a lot more then that to get him hard. From the first touch of Harry's lips he was hard as a rock. It was bliss, pure sensation, hunger and need. Harry made the most erotic little noises. Lucius never wanted this moment to end. Lungs screamed for air, as they both tried to pant through their noses. They broke the kiss, gulping in as much oxygen as they could get through their parted lips. Sanity was starting to return to Lucius. Harry was much slower to recover, having never experienced anything like the kiss before.  
  
Lucius started to speak, quietly against the side of Harry's face. "I'm sorry, Angel. I shouldn't have done that please don't be angry."  
  
Harry, still very muddled and very happy, didn't understand at all. "Lucius, why are you apologizing. Please don't apologize, don't be sorry. I couldn't take it if you were." Harry's voice broke and he leaned in trying to get another kiss.  
  
Lucius, with a groan, capture those lips and resumed exploring. Harry whimpered. Lucius couldn't resist his angel. Even if Harry hated him later for it. Harry was euphoric. Lucius was kissing him! Really kissing him! He never wanted this moment to end. His hands came up to clutch at Lucius' shirt. Lucius' hands were working magic! They were around Harry's waist and one was moving up his side. Heading straight up to wrap around his neck and into his hair. Stroking and clutching in a need to ground himself. Harry's hips unconsciously rocked against Lucius. They both moaned, the friction making them both harden to the point of pain. At Lucius' moan, Harry rocked his hips again. He needed more, but didn't know how to get it. Lucius, understanding his need, trailed the hand around Harry's waist forward to rub at his angel's erection. He broke the kiss, panting for breath. He slowly strokes Harry through the material.  
  
"Do you want me to do this, Angel?"  
  
Harry whimpered again. "Lucius, please."  
  
"Please what, Angel?" Lucius whispered.  
  
"Touch me, please!"  
  
Lucius groaned and claimed Harry's lips again as his hand opened Harry's pants. He was thanking every god he could think of, for the fact that Harry wasn't wearing robes. He found his way in and his hand closed around hot smooth flesh. Harry cried out into his mouth. Lucius hand sped up moving faster over Harry's cock. Harry's hips thrust into his hand and his hands wrapped around Lucius' neck as he tried to stay upright. Lucius led him over to the sofa and laid him back. He pulled Harry's shoes and pants off to gain freer access to Harry.  
  
Harry looked up at him through pleasure glazed eyes. Lucius dipped his head for one more kiss and then quickly bent to take Harry's hard length into his mouth. Harry screamed as he did. As Lucius tasted Harry, he ran soothing hands over his stomach and thighs. He wanted to calm Harry some, so that his Angel would enjoy this as much as he did. He bobbed his head up and down taking Harry to the root and lathing the tip with his tongue.  
  
By this time, Harry was clutching at Lucius hair. Begging and pleading incoherently for release. It felt better then any fantasy ever had. He was so close. Lucius was beyond thinking. His Angel was making the most exquisite noises and writhing under him. He knew Harry was close, so he sucked harder pushing Harry over the edge. As Harry came, he screamed Lucius' name and his vision went white. He couldn't see or hear anything. Lucius swallowed every drop of his angel's essence, and carefully released his member. It was an unfortunate Harry was out of it because while he was Lucius was whispering to him.  
  
"I love you, Angel. I love you. So beautiful. So perfect. Won't let anyone hurt you. Mine. Your mine, forever. Love you, Angel."  
  
As Harry started to come to, he could feel Lucius lying next to him on the sofa, stroking his stomach softly. He heard the last word Lucius said and that was all. Just, angel. He didn't want this moment to end but he had to know.  
  
"Lucius, why do you call me angel?"  
  
Lucius smiled, "Because you are beautiful and perfect to me, like an angel."  
  
Harry smiled blissfully and snuggled closer to Lucius' warm weight. "I don't think I can do that, but give me a minute and I can do something for you."  
  
"No, Harry this was for you. I'm fine."  
  
Harry frowned, "No your not, your still hard. Let me help you."  
  
Lucius quieted him with a fingertip to his lips, "No, Angel. Just relax for a minute." He enjoyed being able to hold Harry in his arms, because he knew it wouldn't last. "You should go up to bed now, Angel."  
  
Harry stood, reluctantly. He leaned in for one final kiss before leaving through the now unlocked door, and when did it open he wondered. He trudged up the stairs in a state of happiness like none he'd ever known. As he drifted off to sleep that night, all he could think about was what had happened. He hoped that perhaps, Lucius might care for him after all. He dreamed with a smile upon his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, Lucius awoke to worry over what he had done. He never meant for anything to happen between them. Although his angel seemed to want it, he recognized that his angel also had very little experience. How could he be sure that he hadn't taken advantage of his beautiful Harry? Harry never said anything when he stupidly confessed his love. His Harry probably didn't want him. Why would he? 'Get a grip! He isn't my Harry! He isn't my anything. I'll just pretend like it never happened. Then I won't have to see the rejection in his eyes.' What he didn't realize, was that Harry had never even heard his confession. His decision would have repercussions he couldn't even imagine.  
  
He quickly got ready, and when he decided he looked impeccable, headed down to breakfast. As he arrived he completely ignored Harry, who was already sitting next to Draco and Sirius. Since he wasn't looking he never saw Harry look up as he entered. Never saw Harry's bright smile falter when he didn't look at him. Never saw Harry's confusion. He just sat down and said good morning, to everyone but Harry.  
  
Draco saw. He didn't understand though. Harry was so happy this morning. Almost glowing, he was so happy. Then his father came in and it all changed. What was going on with father? He knew Lucius should've been happy as well. Why was he ignoring Harry?  
  
Harry heard Lucius coming, and it was all he could do to pay attention to Sirius. He looked up as his 'lover' entered the room. Lucius didn't even glance at him. He lost some of his confidence. What if Lucius didn't want him? 'But why would he have done that if he didn't? I mean I could see if he used me to get off, but he wouldn't let me get him off.' He watched as Lucius sat and said good morning, to everyone but him. He stood up quickly, almost knocking over his juice.  
  
"E-excuse me. I have to g-go," he stammered, hurrying out before they could see the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Lucius watched his angel leave. 'He can't even bear to be in the same room as me,' he thought bitterly, 'What a fool I am.' He looked down at his food, appetite gone. Draco watched Harry leave and then watched his father's face as he watched Harry. He was pretty sure he knew what was wrong now. His father and Harry were idiots! They never bothered to find out how the other felt! Harry had Lucius cared about him, which he does. Lucius, however doesn't think Harry cares about him, even though he does. 'Damn! Well, best go see to Harry.' He excused himself and went to find his friend.  
  
Harry was lying face down on his bed. Tears were streaming down his face. 'Why did I think he might care for me? I am so stupid! Why does it hurt so much? I knew he could never love me. It shouldn't hurt this much!' He jumped up startled as he heard someone knock on the door. He quickly wiped his eyes and yelled for whoever it was to come in. It was Draco.  
  
"Harry? Are you ok?"  
  
Harry sniffed, "Yeah. I'm fine Draco. Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Draco sat down and put his arms around the other boy, "Because my father is an idiot and never bothered to tell you how he felt last night, did he?"  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I mean that when whatever happened last night, happened, he never bothered to tell you his feelings."  
  
Harry looked at the floor, "He doesn't feel anything. He hates me. Gods, Draco, why does it hurt so much?"  
  
Draco hugged Harry, "Because you're in love with him. You love him and I suspect he loves you as well. It hurts because you think he doesn't want you, but he does. His heart was in his eyes as you left."  
  
Harry looked at Draco shocked. "You think he loves me? How is that possible? You mean you're ok with this?"  
  
Draco laughed, "Of course he loves you! I don't know how, but I do know you both need each other. I am thrilled with this. Why do you think I set you two up last night? My father deserves to have some happiness, so do you for that matter. You both just seem right for each other, I don't know why. I just feel compelled to see you together. Now let me go talk to Father."  
  
With that Draco headed down to talk to his father. Harry headed out to take a walk. Draco found his father sitting in his private study, head in hands. He approached and asked his father what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing, Drake."  
  
Draco frowned, "Something is most definitely wrong! Why are you ignoring Harry?"  
  
Lucius looked up, "I don't want to see it."  
  
Draco was puzzled, "You don't want to see what?"  
  
Lucius sighed, "I don't want to see the rejection. He doesn't want me, and I can't bear to see it. I know you set us up, but you shouldn't have."  
  
Draco smiled, "What makes you think he doesn't want you?"  
  
"I told him I loved him. He hasn't said a word about it." Lucius whispered.  
  
"He never said you told him that. I don't know when you said it but." just then Severus burst in interrupting them.  
  
"Lucius, Tom is coming tonight! He wants to tell Harry tonight!" Severus said anxiously.  
  
Lucius stood, "Well, we'd better tell Harry that Tom is coming. That's kind of a big surprise just to drop on someone. Damn! After yesterday with Sirius, I hope this isn't too soon for him."  
  
Draco looked at the two older men, "I'll go find him we can talk in the Study."  
  
Draco left the room and headed up the stairs. He knocked on Harry's door but there was no answer. When he opened the door he saw that Harry was not there. So he went back down and told the others that they needed to find Harry, he wasn't in his room. The four men searched everywhere they could think of. Finally, they found him as they were starting to worry. They must have just missed him earlier because he was curled up fast asleep on the sofa in Lucius' private study. Draco suspected he knew why, though the other three men figured he just fell asleep exploring. They woke him up, because Tom was due to be there any minute and they still had to tell him.  
  
Sirius gently shook Harry, "Wake up, Harry. Come on. We need to talk to you about something."  
  
Harry sat up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light. "What is it? Is something wrong?"  
  
Sirius crouched in front of Harry, "No, nothing is wrong. We just have some news. Harry, Tom is coming over tonight. He wants to stay here for the holiday. He feels that you and he need to talk."  
  
That got Harry's attention. "He's coming tonight? When?"  
  
Severus answered Harry, "Any minute now, Harry. We wanted to give you more notice, but we couldn't find you. It's alright, he just wants to talk to you. He would never hurt you." As Sev was saying this, a House Elf knocked on the door. The elf entered.  
  
"Dinki announces Mr. Tom Riddle." Dinki then held the door open and Tom entered the room.  
  
TBC  
  
Well so now we have some answers. Sorry for another cliffie, but my muses say we have to stop here. It would take to long to have the talk with Tom. Next chapter soon! I promise! Must address some questions people had though. Tom's eyes are green and not red, because they were green when he was Tom Riddle in canon. Since my Tom never became that man and was never a disembodied spirit, he retained his body and features aging naturally for a wizard. He is not James' father as you can see. He and Harry have another connection which you will see in the next chapter and we will meet Harry's grandfather. Voldemort or Tom will still be Dark but not evil, Dumbledore will be evil. We will eventually find out who killed Harry's parents, but not yet. No it was not Dumbledore, you have to wait and see! Also any ideas for a Draco pairing? He needs some love too. So any suggestions for him will be considered, I prefer slash but some het pairings might be acceptable.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: AtieJen, Theoriginalflame, ciceronian, and Eowyn6...  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	7. Truths

Title: Truths  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 6/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Tom entered the room he looked right at Harry. Now that he was here, he had no idea how to proceed. He knew Harry needed to hear the truth, and hear it from him. He should have waited though. He was just so eager. If only all those fools could see him now! The horrible nasty Dark Lord, eager! You Know Who angsting over how to tell Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, something! The others in the room were starting to stare. Tom shook himself out of his daze and smiled a very beautiful if somewhat strained smile.  
  
"Hello, Harry. How are you?"  
  
Harry stared at Tom unsure of what he was expecting. "I'm good. The others, they said you wanted to talk to me. I think that would be a good idea. I have a lot of questions and I want to know how we're connected. Everyone says we are, but if you didn't give this," he says while lifting his fringe to reveal his scar, "then how?"  
  
Lucius moves forward, "Why don't we all go into the Study and get comfortable. We can have some refreshments and then after, dinner will be served." He led them all to the Study and sent a House Elf for drinks. Brandies for everyone, he had a feeling Harry would need it and Draco was allowed to occasionally have liquor. As the drinks were passed out and everyone took a seat, Lucius took the opportunity to watch Harry, unseen.  
  
Tom began speaking again, "Harry, please let me explain first, before you ask questions. You may find that I answer some of them with my story. I will tell you everything that I know. I realize that a lot of information has been kept from you, but that will end now. They didn't tell you because I should be the one to tell you. I am going to begin at the beginning. Some of this you may know, be patient.  
  
I am the Heir of Slytherin through my mother's line. She was a very powerful witch named Esmerelda Tanith. She had always loved muggle culture and one day she met a very handsome and well to do young man. He was a muggle and knew nothing of the wizarding world, so she told him nothing. They fell in love and married. She was the happiest she had ever been. She found out she was pregnant and was thrilled with the knowledge. She decided it was time to tell her husband the truth; they were in love so how could it hurt. He left her. He hated her for being a freak. He didn't care that she was pregnant. He said that no freak spawn of her's would ever be his heir. She tried very hard to go on, but her heart was broken. She died from complications when I was born. I grew up in an orphanage. They hated me there. I wished only to have someone, a family or friends. When I got to go to Hogwarts, I was thrilled. So many people, all like me. I was a wizard. I learned a lot about who I was and learned about my mother from her diary. I got along well with everyone, except for one professor. He never liked me at all and I could never figure out why.  
  
I put all of my work into studying, learning magic. I learned any I could both light and so called dark. I excelled at my studies and had enough power to perform spells most people couldn't do even as adults. Still, my transfiguration professor was always working against me. You know about Myrtle and her death. Everyone thinks that the Heir of Slytherin killed her and since I am he, that I killed her. I didn't. It's true though that I did ask Hagrid if one of his creatures did it, but I never accused him. I liked him. He was very, interesting. I suspect someone killed Myrtle to frame the Heir. I don't know why Hagrid was accused, except perhaps it is a means of control. I don't claim to be omniscient so I can't say for certain. I suspect Dumbledore. He hated me and would have possibly known who I was. Hagrid being expelled could have gained him the boy's loyalty for protecting him, or at least seeming to.  
  
I did not murder my father, although I wanted to. I wish I did sometimes. I don't know who did, but then I really didn't care. I do have an aversion for muggles. Wouldn't you if every interaction you ever had with a muggle was bad? My father thought I was a freak and didn't want me. The people at the orphanage could've cared less about me. I do not go around torturing and killing them though. I just feel that the wizarding world needs to protect ourselves from them. Not taking care to hide our existence from them can lead to many bad things. Can I do dark spells? Yes. Do I? Again, yes. But my intent isn't necessarily evil." He looked at Harry trying to gage the young man's reaction. What he had to say next was going to be hard. "Lucius, may I please have a refill here? Top Harry off as well. He may need it."  
  
Lucius refilled everyone's glasses. He sincerely hoped this went well. He knew what Tom had to be broaching next. It was a touchy subject, and no one who had grown thinking what Harry had about Tom, was likely to find it believable. Tom was a very sort of dynamic character, always changing. Only one thing ever remained stable in him, his heart.  
  
Tom took a deep breath, "I forgot about Dumbledore, once I left school. I moved on and tried to make a life. I was working as an Unspeakable. It had been ten years since I left Hogwarts. I met a young witch, named Adara Mulvane. She was beautiful. Long strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had attended Beauxbatons. We dated and were married within the year. We wanted children, but it was almost four years before we conceived. We were so excited. Our first child, and hopefully not the last. She was so careful. We wanted this baby so very much. Then." Tom's voice broke as if he was holding back tears.  
  
Harry watched him carefully. He wanted to say something, but the man seemed to be in pain. So much pain. He waited, taking a gulp of the brandy. He saw Tom get himself under control. Tom also took a rather large gulp of the burning liquid.  
  
He steeled himself to go on, "She disappeared. She was taken, eight months pregnant, right from our home. I had wards up; it was someone she never thought to question. I searched for her everywhere. I tried to find her but I couldn't. As her due date approached I prayed that she and the baby were alive and well. That just maybe she was getting medical care. Through the ministry I had so many tools at my disposal and none of them could bring back the most important people in the world to me. Ada was missing and presumed dead. My child was unaccounted for. I was lost," he paused here for a long draught of brandy, "Then six weeks after she was taken, we found her body. She had been sliced in so many ways. She was battered and broken. There was no sign of the baby, living or dead. We searched, but we didn't even know if the baby was male or female. I had lost my sweet Ada, and might never find my baby.  
  
The years went by and I started to suspect who had taken my wife and child. He was working against me. Trying to discredit me. Trying to make it sound like I killed Adara. Dumbledore made me into an evil figure. He even came up with that Voldemort moniker. I knew that he must know where my child was if he or she was still alive. I prayed that it would prove to be so. I had friends, members of my own house when I was Hogwarts who still remained loyal. Slytherins may be a lot of things, but they are loyal to their kind above all else. Then, one day I was feeling so close to finding my child. I had searched all students at Hogwarts that might have the right birth date to be my sweet Adara's child. That is when I found her. Except for her hair and eye color she was my Adara. Her birthday was possible. So I asked some friends to arrange for me to meet her, but my plans fell through. She soon finished her schooling, all the while my reputation getting worse and worse. I learned all I could of this beautiful girl who was my daughter.  
  
I never got to meet her. She was killed as was her husband. She was taken from me yet again. She had a child. A boy. He was hidden away. Can you guess? Do you know now? Your mother, Lily, was my daughter. She had my green eyes and hair a deep red, but otherwise looked identical to my Adara. Dumbledore hid her away with a muggle family. She was never told she was adopted. She believed she was muggleborn as did everyone else. She was not. She was Heir to an ancient line, a witch of enormous potential. It was kept from her. Your family was killed Harry, because you were a danger to him. By marrying a Potter, Lily had united to lines of magic so ancient that few even remember their true origins. Their offspring would have more power then anyone now alive, anyone since Merlin himself.  
  
You, Harry, are my Grandson. The son of my daughter. Heir to both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and hence to Merlin. Merlin's line diverged into four branches. Those four branches became Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The latter two lines have since died out; you are all that is left of these lines. I know I can not offer you much, but I am your family." He stopped then and waited.  
  
Harry could not process what he had just heard. Tom was his Grandfather? His mother wasn't muggleborn? He was descended from Merlin? "I'm your Grandson? Who killed my parents?" he finally asked hesitantly.  
  
Tom answered him quietly, "Yes, Harry, you are my grandson. We don't know. We only know Dumbledore was behind it."  
  
Harry looked up, "So I'm not related to the Dursleys? They aren't my family? Why did I have to stay with them? Do I have to go back?"  
  
Tom decided not to get to excited about Harry's last question yet and just answer him starting with the first question. "No, you aren't related to any of them. Petunia and Lily weren't sisters. Dumbledore placed you with them because you didn't die and his lie left him that option. They were a way to control you. He didn't want to try doing to you what he did to me when he perceived me as a threat. He only turned someone who could care less what he did into an enemy. One he was having a good deal of trouble getting rid of. You were an even greater threat. The prophesy told that you would defeat him, so he tried to get rid of you. When that didn't work, he decided to control you. He placed you in a bad environment and then waited, setting himself up as your savior. You don't have to stay with them. If you would like..you could stay with me. I will, of course, understand it if you are uncomfortable with that." He looked up hopefully, that is if you knew what to look for.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to go back, but he hardly knew Tom. Until a couple of months earlier, he believed Tom was his enemy out to kill him. He knew that wasn't true, mostly because his own mind, his own heart told him it wasn't. "I need to think about that. If you are my only family, I want to say yes. I don't know you very well though and this is a lot to think about. Give me some time. Please."  
  
Tom spoke reassuringly, "Take all the time you need. We can get to know each other over the holiday and perhaps in the coming months. If then you feel comfortable, we can decide what to do. I am not trying to pressure you. We will find a place you are comfortable staying, even if it isn't with me."  
  
Harry smiled, "I am going to skip dinner. I need to think. Goodnight everyone." A chorus of goodnights followed him out the door.  
  
Lucius stood, "Well that went fairly well. Why don't we have dinner?"  
  
Severus joined him by the door, "I think that would be a good idea."  
  
Sirius decided to ask Tom a question that had been bothering him, "If Harry isn't ready to move in with you, would you consent to let him stay with me?"  
  
Tom smiled at the younger man, "Of course, Siri. You and I are all the family he has left."  
  
Draco moved to his father. "I am going to go up and talk to Harry. I will join you shortly in the Dining Room." With that he headed up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco knocked on Harry's door and waited for a response from within. Harry told him to enter and when he did he saw a very tired and dejected figure in the dim light. He moved closer to Harry and knelt down. "Harry, are you alright? I know that was a lot to learn, but just take it one step at a time."  
  
Harry stared unseeingly, "I just need time to think about that. I already knew Tom hadn't been responsible for my parents' deaths. I just need time to get to know him, he is my grandfather. I have a real family. It will sink in eventually. At least now I know why I have the abilities I do. Right now I'm just being pathetic. Hormones are getting the best of me and I feel the need to indulge in some angst."  
  
Draco smiled then, "You're angsting about my father aren't you? Listen, the dreams you told me about, they were about my father weren't they?"  
  
Harry blushed crimson, "Yes. I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
Draco looked at Harry carefully. "I thought so. Did he say anything last night to let you know his feelings? Anything at all?"  
  
Harry frowned, "No. It just sort of happened. We were kissing and well anyway you get the idea. I did zone out for a bit though. He was talking when I did. He must've been letting me down then and I missed it. How did you know? About the dreams I mean."  
  
Draco looked around a bit, "Well, I have dreams too, you know. I have to get down to dinner. Goodnight." Draco hurried out. He was not ready to tell Harry about those dreams! He made his way down to the Dining Room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dining Room, the adults were discussing Harry. Tom was worried that years of lies would cause Harry to never trust him. He loved Harry so much as he was all the family Tom had left. Sirius assured Tom that he would come around. After all, when he first met Harry, Harry thought that he had been responsible for Lily and James' deaths and that he wanted him dead as well. Within an hour, he believed Sirius that he was innocent and was ready to live with him. It was probably just all the shocks that were making things so hard on Harry. Severus agreed, albeit reluctantly with Black. He remembered well that night and to go from hating someone to saving them in one night, showed and amazing capacity for understanding and adapting in the boy.  
  
Through all this, Lucius just looked miserable. No one asked him why. They figured if he wanted to talk he would. Draco came in soon and said Harry was fine. He just needed some time to think. He asked Lucius if they could speak privately after dinner. Lucius consented, and they all set about to eat. They made plans to watch Harry and Draco play some Quidditch the next day. They ate in relative silence now that Draco was back.  
  
Draco met his father right after dinner. He had to knock some sense into the man. He knew Harry was hurting and he would not let his father ruin this. They were perfect for each other. He had to believe that, otherwise his own happiness might be at stake. He sat across from Lucius and waited for the other man to look up at him. "Father, you have to make things right with Harry. He is up there hurting. Not because of Dumbledore or Tom or Sirius, but you! He thinks you were trying to let him down last night, and blames himself for zoning out."  
  
Lucius looked surprised, "What are you talking about? I told him I loved him!"  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes but apparently he didn't hear that! Then you go ignoring him."  
  
"Wait, what do you mean he didn't hear me? He was right next to me!" Lucius interrupted.  
  
"Father, he said something about it all just happening and he zoned out and only woke up at the end of what you were saying. He thinks what ever you said was a let down, and then you ignore him and well.he is heartbroken."  
  
Lucius looked surprised again, "He was that upset? He didn't hear me?"  
  
Draco spoke exasperatedly, "No, Father. He didn't hear you. He is crushed. This morning he was floating around here like someone gave him Gringotts now he looks like he is a puppy someone kicked too many times. Go to him. Explain!"  
  
Lucius didn't bother answering he just rushed out and started running up the stairs. He got to Harry's door and knocked loudly. Without waiting for an answer he opened the door and went in. Harry looked up expecting Draco and jumped up nervously when he saw Lucius. Lucius slammed the door behind him and then turned to look at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am sorry."  
  
Harry was now very confused, "Sorry for what? Oh, you want me to leave! You don't want me to stay here. N-no problem. I'll be out tonight. I'm sorry for causing trouble." He said getting quieter with each word.  
  
Lucius was distraught that his angel thought he wanted him gone. Had no one ever treated the boy any better? Shaking his head to clear his thoughts and answer Harry he tried again. "No, Angel. I don't want you gone. You haven't caused any trouble. I meant I was sorry for how I behaved this morning. I said some things last night, which I thought you heard and just ignored. Draco set me straight. You never heard me. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Harry looked up, a glimmer of hope sparking in his eyes. "You called me angel! I didn't hear what you said last night except for the word angel. After I, after you," Harry blushed trying to get it out, "well I had never done that before, I sort of whited out. What did you say? Was it really bad? I'm sorry I should have paid more attention."  
  
Lucius smiled at his angel, "It wasn't bad, Angel. I should have realized what happened." He walked over and took Harry in his arms, cupping his angel cheek, "I said that I love you, Angel. I love you and I will protect you. You are mine. Forever."  
  
Lucius then bent and kissed his angel sweetly. Harry kissed him back. The world stopped.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok so you have some answers! I will be posting the next chapter before 8 am EST Saturday. It will be major Lemon! After all, our boys have to have some fun! Questions answered, but we still don't know who killed Harry's parents! And who is Draco dreaming about?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Auquafina, Eowyn6, Party Girl2, Undomiel1, KittenBabyGirl, Theoriginalflame and jliles...  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	8. Silver

Title: Silver  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 7/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius and Harry broke apart panting. Harry snuggled closer in Lucius' arms. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
Lucius pulled back slightly to look in Harry's face. "You do? Are you sure?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Are you sure you love me? Of course I love you. You are beautiful and intelligent. Something about you just is so amazing. You make me feel special. This isn't something I just started feeling last night. This isn't because I'm confused about my feelings. I have been having these feelings for so long, months. I don't know why I started feeling this way. Do you remember when you first got out of Azkaban? I was already lost by that point. The day we met at the ministry started this. It has been building since then. I.I have had dreams about you."  
  
"You've had dreams about me? I have dreamt of you as well. It is odd that you say that you started feeling this the day at the ministry. That is when it started for me as well. I have never felt anything so strongly before in my life." With that he leaned in and kissed Harry fiercely, possessively.  
  
There was no need to talk for quite some time, as Lucius explored Harry with his hands. Harry was impatient and tried to pull the clothes from Lucius' body. He wanted to feel more. His fantasies had been too vivid of late and last night was not enough to quench his desire. He was only sixteen after all. Lucius chuckled at his angel's frustrated growl when the clothes would not come off. He decided to take pity and help his angel. He removed his clothes as quickly as he could and removed Harry's as well, he didn't want to be away from his angel any longer then necessary. He moved them both over to Harry's bed, and laid his angel down.  
  
He kissed Harry deeply causing moans from them both as naked skin met skin. He trailed wet kisses across Harry's face and gently bit his ear. He then moved down his neck, kissing and nibbling. Harry was breathless, moaning and whimpering with pleasure. Lucius sucked gently on his collarbone and Harry writhed under him. Harry's hands were lost in Lucius' hair as Lucius mouth mover against his warm flesh. Lucius continued his trek slowly down his angel's body. He was determined to make this perfect for his love. He nibbled around to the other collarbone and bit gently, then soothed with his tongue. Harry cried out with pleasure. Lucius moved one of his hands down the side of Harry's body. Trailing his fingers gently over the sensitive skin there.  
  
He moved his lips down to take Harry's hardened nipple into his mouth, lathing it gently with his tongue. At the same moment, he took Harry's cock into his hand and stroked gently. Harry bucked up into his hand. He was rapidly losing himself in sensation and the older man was doing his best to keep him there. Lucius took the hardened bud of flesh between his teeth and gently bit. Harry purred. "More. Lucius, more. Please!?"  
  
"What do you want love? How far do you want to take this, Angel?"  
  
"I want you to make love to me Lucius. I need to feel you in me. Please, I need you."  
  
"I need you too Angel. Tell me if you want to stop, if I hurt you. I would rather die than hurt you." Lucius couldn't figure out why but he really did need Harry. He needed to be buried inside him so much it hurt. He got up and walked over into the bathroom saying, "I'll be right back, Angel, I just need to get something." He found some oil in the bathroom and returned to Harry.  
  
He kissed and licked his way around Harry's nipples, bringing them to pebbled peaks. His hand once again stroking Harry's cock, he then moved it down to cup his balls gently. He tongued Harry's belly button in an imitation of what he wanted to do for real soon. Harry was panting now. Lucius kept one hand around Harry and used the other to open the bottle of oil and pour some into his hand. He used his thumb to gently stroke Harry's thigh and moved in slow circles to sooth his love.  
  
They reached their climax together. At that moment, a bright silver light enveloped them both. They never noticed it as they fell into oblivion. Cuddled around each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they awoke in the morning, Lucius was worried that his angel would be upset. Harry woke to warm arms surrounding him, and sighed with pleasure. He turned to face Lucius, and smiled dreamily. Lucius saw his face and relaxed at once. Everything was ok. They were ok.  
  
"Good morning, Angel. How do you feel?"  
  
"A little sore I guess, but it's a good sore. I love you!"  
  
Lucius kissed Harry's lips gently. "I love you too, Angel. I am going to take a shower, you get ready to and we can go downstairs. Draco will probably be in to talk to you as soon a as I leave."  
  
"Ok, love. See you downstairs." He replied as Lucius left to go back to his own room. As expected, shortly after Harry got out of his own shower, Draco showed up. He took one look at Harry and knew what had happened.  
  
"So my father finally took his head out of his ass? Good, you look happy."  
  
Harry sighed, "Yeah, I am. So Draco, I have a question for you. Who is it you are dreaming about? Don't lie to me! Hell, you seem to know all my secrets, even when I don't tell you them."  
  
"It's not so easy for me Harry. I trust you and want to tell you, but this person, he, yes Harry it is a he, would never want someone like me. He is good and kind and beautiful. I had a crush on him the first time I saw him. Now, well I love him. These dreams are just too much. I want him and I just don't think it can ever happen. He hardly knows anything about the real me."  
  
Harry looked at his friend with understanding eyes, "You can tell me. I won't laugh. I felt the same about Lucius. I thought there was no way he could ever love me, but he does. Please, maybe I can help."  
  
"I'll tell you, but.it's hopeless." Draco looked down, "It's..that is well, Remus Lupin!" he blushed hotly and refused to look at Harry. He didn't want to see the pity there.  
  
Harry tried to get Draco to look up at him. "Draco, what is so bad about that. Remus is great. We just have to get him away from Dumbledore. Don't worry, he is loyal to Sirius and my father. Once he knows what Dumbledore has done, he'll be on our side. Then you and I will get to work on him." He put his arm around his friend, "Trust me, Drake. He needs to find some happiness too. Now that he is working as the DADA professor again, we can work on him in school."  
  
Draco looked up at his best friend, "Thanks, Harry. Let's go get some breakfast."  
  
The two friends headed out and down to breakfast. They had no idea what was to come once they got there. When they entered, the adults were al l there. Lucius stood and came over to give Harry a kiss on the cheek, before he even thought. All hell broke loose.  
  
Sirius stood, knocking over a plate. "Malfoy, get you lips off my Godson! What are you doing? Get away from Harry."  
  
Severus smirked at Black's outrageous display. The man was confirming his opinion that Gryffindors never bother to think. "Black, what does it look like he's doing? Surely even you can figure that one out." He sneered at the animagus coldly.  
  
Harry started to speak, only to be interrupted by Sirius. "I know what he was trying, I don't understand why. He better keep his hands off! Harry is way too young for him!"  
  
Tom spoke up, "Sirius, he isn't a child. He's sixteen and if this is what he wants, he have to respect that." Tom had seen the way that Harry was looking at Lucius and that Lucius returned that look. He suspected he knew what was happening, he knew that look. He looked at his Ada like that and she him.  
  
Sirius was shocked that Tom was taking Lucius side over Harry. He didn't realize Lucius and Harry were on the same side. "How can you say that? Harry is probably brainwashed or cursed."  
  
Harry moved forward and spoke loudly, "Can I say something now? Or are you all going to decide my life for me? Snape, leave Sirius alone. Like you've never been surprised by anything before. Tom, thank you for your support, this is my decision. Sirius, this is what I want. I'm not being controlled. I have wanted this for months. It's a little late anyway, after last night. I love Lucius, he loves me. That is all you need to know. Now I want to sit down and eat and not discuss this right now."  
  
Sirius spluttered, "Are you sure Harry? How do you know he loves you?"  
  
Lucius spoke up then, "He knows because I told him. I love him, we are together, end of story." Lucius looked right at Sirius then, "I won't give him up. Just because you want to deny yourself happiness, doesn't mean Harry or I should."  
  
Draco spoke then, "I think we should eat, after all, I'm pretty sure Harry could use the energy." He teased with a grin, while Harry blushed bright red and Lucius just looked smug.  
  
With that they all sat down to eat. Sirius still looked uncomfortable and Severus was reveling Black's torment.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry so short. Just wanted to get it out. Will update very soon. If you want the lemon email me. I didn't post it here cause of policy. It isn't really long so I can email it to you if you want. Review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: This Chapter is dedicated to Eowyn6 and Undomiel1. They gave me some pairing ideas that I just love! Thanks!  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	9. Misunderstanding

Title: Misunderstanding  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 8/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The holiday passed quickly for everyone. Harry spent his days with Tom and Sirius. They got to know one another and became quite close. He spent his nights with Lucius. They explored one another some nights and talked into the early morning others. Harry had never felt so loved as he did on those wintry days and nights. Sirius was slowly getting accustomed to the idea of Harry being with Lucius. Harry was confused about something he remembered hearing though and one night he asked Lucius about it.  
  
"Lucius, why did you say that Sirius was denying himself happiness? What did you mean?"  
  
Lucius laughed, "Are you sure you want to hear it? You see back when Sirius and Severus were both back in school, Narcissa heard something one summer. She went over to visit and Sirius was still living at home. He apparently was talking to your father and Lupin. It seems he had a crush on Severus and was having very, explicit, dreams about him. I don't know the whole story, but I get the feeling that is the reason they don't get along."  
  
Harry grinned, "You're kidding! Wow never would have seen that coming! I might have to ask him about that." Harry, however, quickly became distracted when Lucius started nibbling and sucking on his neck. It was a long time before he thought about anything else. Lucius had the most amazingly talented mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They all exchanged gifts on the night of the Solstice and Harry was overwhelmed at all the gifts he received. Severus, surprising everyone, gave him potions. Okay, so no one was surprised that he would gift someone with a potion, but they were surprised he gave something to Harry. He explained that they could be used to block a Legilimens, in a gruff tone of voice. Sirius just gaped at him, wondering what happened to Snape to make him act human. Draco gave him an amulet that had been his mother's. It was charmed to alert the wearer to harmful magic being performed near them. It even worked on potions hidden in food or drink. Sirius gave him a book on animagus transformation and a snitch charmed so he could practice with it at different levels, and it had a spell word so that if he needed to stop playing it would come to him.  
  
Tom gave him a beautiful black and turquoise snake. It was a magical breed that was highly intelligent. "I thought you might like to have someone to talk to that would keep all your secrets. I was hoping maybe since you didn't think that I was evil anymore you might not think parseltongue was either."  
  
Harry hugged his grandfather, "I don't! I love her! She is absolutely beautiful."  
  
//Hello, what is your name?// Harry asked the snake.  
  
//My name is Sela. Am I to be yours?//  
  
//If you want to be. My name is Harry. That is my Grandfather. His name is Tom. He can talk to you as well.//  
  
Tom spoke then, //Yes we spoke when I chose her for you. She wanted to find a good home and I thought you and she would be perfect together.//  
  
Harry smiled, //That is great. I really do love her.//  
  
Harry then addressed every one else in the room. "Her name is Sela. She seems very nice."  
  
The last present that Harry received was from Lucius. It was a portkey that would bring him to the Manor any time he wanted. It would work from anywhere and was spelled to take him back to wherever he left from when he was ready. Lucius explained his choice, "Since everyone can get here easily or lives here anyway, I thought that if you ever needed to get away, this would be the ideal choice. You can come whenever you want. The wards are already set to recognize you."  
  
Harry jumped up and ran to Lucius. He threw his arms around his love and kissed him. "Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me. No one has ever done anything like this for me before."  
  
Harry of course got everyone gifts as well. He got Severus potions ingredients. Draco received an invisibility cloak of his own, he had Tom help him get a hold of one. Sirius was given the other mirror back so that they could communicate. He gave Tom some of the pictures of his mother from his album. He thought his grandfather might like to have something of her, and they had always made him feel a little better. The last gift he gave was for Lucius. He had an extremely hard time trying to come up with something to give the man. What do you get a wizard who has everything? He decided on something unique. He had again needed his grandfather's help. He got Lucius a phoenix. Even in the wizarding world they were rare and he thought that Lucius would be the kind to appreciate such a gift. Lucius loved it, both for the rarity and that his angel had given it to him.  
  
They all sat down together for a feast fit for kings. The Malfoy House Elves truly outdid themselves. As they were all enjoying the meal, Harry decided to ask something he had wanted to know. He hoped he wouldn't start any arguments, but he really needed to know. "So, I know that you aren't killing and torturing muggles, but well Draco is always calling Hermione a mudblood. Do you really hate muggleborn witches and wizards?"  
  
Tom smiled at him, "I have no great love for muggles as I've said. That doesn't mean I hate the muggleborn. I do feel that they can be exasperating at times though. I do recognize the need for muggleborn and even muggle intermarriage with purebloods. We have to have outside blood or we will breed ourselves to extinction. That doesn't mean I want our existence to be made known to the entire world. It would be dangerous for us."  
  
Lucius decided to elaborate, "You see, while we don't hate muggleborn or even deny the need for them, we do feel that they can be dangerous. Many of them are the strongest supporters of greater interaction between the wizarding and muggle worlds. They often haven't had bad experiences with muggles the way some of us have. They don't recognize the dangers so they get angry when we disagree that the muggle world should be more greatly involved in our world. You and Tom are rare in that you have seen how muggles can react to our existence in their world. They fear us and fear breeds contempt."  
  
Draco spoke up then, "Besides, the only reason I ever called Hermione a mudblood, is because it was expected. When you denied my friendship at first, I had to seem to be your enemy. She was your friend so I had to be her enemy as well. Dumbledore would have been suspicious if I didn't act in character, even if he knew that it was all a lie. We all have roles to play. He thinks that I would really be your enemy after you denied me even if I wasn't who everyone thought I was. He doesn't understand people as well as he thinks."  
  
Harry smiled then, "So you don't hate Hermione? That's good, because no matter what happens she is my friend."  
  
The conversation turned to other matters then. Harry's mind was more at ease. He was afraid that Lucius really didn't like anyone who wasn't a pureblood. He had been told that for so long. He could understand their fears about muggles. If most people knew about them they would be afraid and would hate them just because they were different. He also understood about muggleborns not always understanding this. They usually thought that since their own family understood, that everyone would.  
  
On Christmas day, his presents from everyone else arrived. He got the usual, a sweater and goodies from Mrs. Weasley, candy from Ron, new pranks from the twins, and a book about teaching defensive magic. It seems she wanted to make sure he was prepared for the DA. He missed his friends and was sorry he had to lie to them, but he couldn't take the chance that they would find out. If they knew then Dumbledore might find out. He had asked Snape about that in fact. He wondered how Dumbledore managed to know what he did. Snape said that Dumbledore used Legilimency to know what he couldn't learn from his spies. Although, Snape cautioned that some of his spies were either unwilling or brainwashed, so that it couldn't be assumed that they were on his side. Since Ron and Hermione couldn't block a Legilimens, then they couldn't know anything incriminating.  
  
Harry then asked why Dumbledore would want him to learn Occlumency if he used Legilimency to control him. Snape said that he thought that might be because he knew that Harry would never be able to work with Snape or vice versa for any length of time. Harry was in no danger of truly learning Occlumency. However, now they could work on it and Dumbledore would never know. Ron and Hermione also couldn't know, at least for now. He hated keeping this many secrets from them, but he couldn't risk either their reaction or Dumbledore finding out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the night before Harry was to return to Hogwarts with Draco, he was sitting quietly in the Solarium looking out at the stars. He wanted to spend the last night with Lucius, but he couldn't bring himself to join his love. He feared what would happen once he went back. Lucius was far more experienced and he didn't want to show his naivety, but he was worried that the older man would move on. He knew he would never get over Lucius, but would the older man feel the same? Harry thought it likely that he had been a holiday distraction for Lucius. Sure, Lucius was always saying he loved him; but people said that all the time in relationships without meaning it. He wasn't even sure they were in a relationship.  
  
So he is sitting in the dark when Lucius comes looking for him. Lucius had been to his room and was a bit worried when he didn't find him there. Now that he had found him, he wondered what was going through his angels head. He walked over to Harry and gently put his arms around the boy. Harry leans into the embrace. Seeking the warmth and comfort it brings him, Harry snuggles closer.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong? Why didn't you come to bed? You don't have to spend the night with me, I was just worried about you."  
  
Harry sighed, "No, I want to spend the night with you more than anything! I just needed some time to think. This has been a really chaotic holiday, and I'm not even used to holidays. I just wanted to sort through my thoughts and feelings. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He turned around and stood on tiptoes to bestow a kiss.  
  
Lucius knew his angel wasn't being completely honest. Something was bothering him, but he didn't want to talk. That was usually bad news. He only hoped if it was something serious, Harry would confide in Draco if he couldn't talk to him. He decided to make this last night as memorable as possible and coaxed Harry upstairs with gentle lips.  
  
Harry moaned at the first contact of those lips with his body. He would follow Lucius to the ends of the earth. They lay on Lucius' bed and worshipped one another's bodies; both praying this wouldn't be the last time. Harry hid the tears that wanted to fall, his body crying out for Lucius along with his mind as they both found their bittersweet release with each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, down in the kitchen there was a very hungry animagus that was searching for something to eat. Nothing he could find sounded appealing. At least not if he was eating alone. Gods, he needed to find a lover! An almost impossible task if you aren't even supposed to be alive. He sometimes wondered why he even took lovers. He would never have the one person he wanted, so why bother? Ah, but he did so enjoy sharing time with someone who cared about him. He hated being alone, and when he was with someone, that empty feeling left him for at least a little while.  
  
Severus was heading to the kitchen for his own midnight snack. Unbeknownst to him, he was craving the same thing as his worst enemy. Well maybe not worst, he did hate Dumbledore more. And then there was Weasley, that boy really got on his last nerve. But, he was definitely up there with the people he really couldn't stand. As he entered the room, he saw Sirius first before the other man realized he was not alone. Severus cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Sirius jumped and spun around, "What do you want, Snape? Not enough to torture us with your presence during the day but you have to resort to haunting us at night too?" He sneered upon realizing who it was.  
  
Severus just smirked in reply. He wasn't about to deign to respond to the mutt's taunts. Wasn't it bad enough that he had to put up with him now? The mutt was always around. It was worse then when he was just a convict on the run; now that he was supposed to be dead, Sirius had no where else to go. There was a reason he avoided the man like the plague, he couldn't stand being in the same room. Of course, tormenting him was still fun. "What's wrong? Doesn't Lucius keep dog food in the house?"  
  
"You're really not all that funny, Snape. What do you want?"  
  
Severus sneered, "Well this is a kitchen, perhaps I was hungry. That is what people generally go to the kitchen for. Although, I guess you wouldn't know that. Only civilized people use kitchens I suppose."  
  
"What? The Great Severus Snape does something as human as eats? I am amazed!"  
  
"It's not that hard to amaze you. Shiny objects probably have you occupied for hours."  
  
"Snape, you have no idea what would keep me occupied. You don't know what I find interesting at all."  
  
Severus laughed coldly, "Of course I do! My death is probably pretty high on your list. After all, you did try to have me killed by your own pet werewolf."  
  
Sirius winced, although Severus didn't see. It was true, he was responsible for almost getting Snape killed. He didn't mean for it to happen that way, but it was his fault. It also had happened twenty years ago. When would Snape let it go. He was sorry after all. He didn't really want Snape to get killed. "He isn't my pet werewolf, and if you weren't so nosy then it never would have happened."  
  
Severus just looked at him, "You've got to be kidding! I never asked to be almost mauled by a werewolf!"  
  
"No, but you always wanted to know where Remus was going, and you were always spying on us. You probably thought you could get us into trouble. Besides, you didn't get mauled did you?"  
  
"No thanks to you! Potter, was responsible for that. At least Lupin seems to feel bad about it, your to arrogant to even realize you had done anything wrong."  
  
"That's not true! I said I was sorry! What more do you want? My blood? I never meant for you to get hurt! I was angry. Yes, I made a mistake. I know that! I was an ass in school! I was young and stupid and.well never mind."  
  
"No, please. By all means go on. You were young and stupid and what?"  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth and spoke very softly, "I was confused and hurting. I know you could never understand anything like that, but I was. My world made no sense. I wanted others to hurt like I hurt. I never should have taken it out on you."  
  
Severus was shocked to hear the sincere note in the other man's voice. "Why were you hurting? Do you really mean that you regret taking it out on me?"  
  
"Yes, I never really meant to take it out on anyone. Not even those responsible. It just happened. You were always asking and I couldn't take it anymore! I figured it would teach you not to be so nosy. I didn't want to hurt you, well maybe a little, but I didn't want you dead."  
  
"Was it your parents? They really were dark wizards. Evil wizards. Did they do something?"  
  
"Of course they did! Don't tell me you don't remember! I met your father! I know you know what they were like. Your father was the same way!"  
  
Severus sighed, "Yes, he was. I never imagined that you felt bad about what happened though. I thought you didn't care. Dumbledore just let you off, you know that was the first time I started to mistrust him?"  
  
"Yeah, I never really thought that was fair myself. I kept thinking, that if you Slytherins had pulled that, I would have been furious it that was all that happened to you."  
  
"Well, we never would have gotten caught!"  
  
Sirius looked at Severus and smiled, a true smile. "I am sorry."  
  
Severus stared back, unconsciously moving closer to Sirius. They were both only centimeters from each other now. Severus spoke, barely a whisper against Sirius' mouth. "I know that now. I wish I had known it then."  
  
"Why?" a returned whisper.  
  
Severus spoke no words in response. He just leaned in closing the distance until their mouths touched. Lips brushed gently, then almost angrily they locked onto one another. Both fighting for dominance in the kiss as it deepened. Sirius ran his tongue gently over Severus lips begging for entrance. Severus shuddered and gave him access but not control as tongues dueled. Then as suddenly as it had started, the kiss was over. Sirius opened his eyes just in time to see Severus stalk out in a flurry of robes.  
  
He raised curious fingers to kiss swollen lips. What had just happened? Surely he was imagining things, because Severus Snape did not just kiss people. Especially not Gryffindors who tried to have him killed. Sirius wouldn't trade the kiss for anything though! He had finally felt those lips for real. Reality was so much better than fantasy. Now he just needed to figure out what he had done to make Snape kiss him. Then he could do it again.  
  
TBC  
  
So very, very sorry about this taking so long! This is my fourth draft! I don't know it I am happy with it yet, but I don't know if I can get it to work out better! Please review! Next chapter is much better! It will be a Flashback mostly about Sirius and Severus. Yes the main pairing will still be Harry/Lucius. I just want to have some background in here about how things came to be. They are a secondary pairing but important to the story. If you don't want to read that chapter, if Siri/Sev isn't your thing then you can skip it. It won't be vital in and of itself. Mostly just to clarify my AR version of events.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Theoriginalflame, raven of the night1, Angelica, Undomiel1 and Eowyn6  
  
And to KittenBabyGirl: Yes I was a Boy Scout. I was what is known as an Explorer Scout (a special branch of Boy Scouts of America which usually have specialties, we were high adventure) One of my best friend's step father was our leader and us and some other females and males (gender didn't matter only age) were members. We had official Boy Scout cards with all rights and privileges thereof. So I really was a Boy Scout and have the card to prove it. That is the short version. The reason I was a Boy Scout was because it was a lot of fun! We went away and did all kinds of really great things. Plus most of my friends were involved, again male and female so it was something we could so together. I never really like Girl Scouts, I tried it once. It wasn't much fun, at least not where I live! I am a law unto myself!  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	10. Wrong

Title: Wrong  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 9/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After recovering from the kiss Sirius went up to his room. He could hardly believe that after all this time, Severus had kissed him. It was incredible. His skin was still tingling and the kiss had made his stomach drop out. He had never felt anything like it. Why did Sev do it? He certainly didn't have to kiss him. He had been wanting Sev to kiss him for so long. Why now, after all this time? He couldn't afford to deal with this now. He needed to be there for Harry. But oh, he wanted to feel this way again. He still remembered all those times he had thought he might find a way to be with the Slytherin. Maybe now his fantasy could come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback June 1975*  
  
*Sirius POV*  
  
The other Marauders and I were lounging in the Gryffindor Common Room. It's the end of fifth year and the O.W.L.S. are finally over with. I am trying to put on my usual happy Gryffindor face, but I just can't. I really want to talk to James and Remus, but Peter's around. I like Peter, but I just can't tell some things him. Peter sometimes seemed to resent me and I don't want any one to find out all my secrets if Peter gets mad at me. I am feeling very unsocial, but I can't arouse suspicion. My thoughts are too focused on my problems though.  
  
I can't stop thinking of a certain Slytherin. I know I shouldn't dwell on it, but I can't help it. I have been having dreams of Severus for a while now and my mind is always on him. The problem is that he will never see me as anything other than an enemy. I had tried to be friends back in first year. I knew who Snape was because our parents were friends, but when we got to Hogwarts Severus refused to even consider me as a friend. Now we are enemies and we would probably never be friends. Which wouldn't bother me; if I wasn't afraid I was falling in love with him.  
  
Oh, I know what everyone thinks about me. I'm a playboy, a ladies man. I could have any girl I want. The problem is I don't want any girl. I only want Sev. At first, I just wanted the boy's attention. I wanted to be noticed; and when Sev ignored me, I decided to try something else. So I picked on him, picked fights. I found ways to start confrontations with him, just so Sev would speak to me. Just the other day, we had been picking on Sev. I know we embarrassed him, but I just wanted for him to notice that I was alive. I don't really want to embarrass Sev or hurt him, but the boy was exasperating.  
  
Peter finally decided to go and meet his girlfriend. She was a Hufflepuff, but none of us really liked her much. As soon as he is gone, I am grabbing James and Remus and dragging them up to our room. I am desperate to talk to them. They are complaining the whole way up. Once we reach the dorm, I close and lock the door with a charm. Then I turn to face them; they are looking at me and wondering what is going on.  
  
"I need to talk to you guys. Please, it is really important. I don't know what to do about it."  
  
Remus looks at me with his understanding golden eyes. "What's wrong, Siri? What has you so upset?"  
  
I look at my two best friends and sigh with frustration. "It's Severus! I don't know how to get his attention. All he sees is a Gryffindor fool. I think I made a mistake. I thought that getting any attention from him was better then none. Now he thinks I hate him or something, or maybe he just hates me. It doesn't matter; all that matters is that he will never see me as anything but an enemy. I'll never get him to see me as anything else. It's all my fault."  
  
James looks at me and just shakes his head. "It took you this long to realize that? Siri, you can be so stupid sometimes. Of course he won't see you as anything other than an enemy; you made sure he would never trust you about anything. You have done your best to make him think you despise him. I'm not even that bad with Lily. Although, I think she does hate me."  
  
I sigh and sit down on my bed. "I know. How do I make it right though? How do I show him how I feel?"  
  
Remus looks up with a brilliant smile on his face. "I know! You have to take potions to get into Auror training. What if you try to get him to tutor you in potions? He is really good and then you would have to spend lots of time alone with him. You could use the time to get close to him. Show him who you really are!"  
  
James smiles, "That's perfect! You can show him you aren't always a complete git! Plus since he is so good at potions, your interest will impress him."  
  
*End POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
I hate those stupid Gryffindors. They always have to find some way to make a fool of me. If only Sirius wasn't always with them when they do it. How can I possibly have these thoughts about him, when he obviously doesn't care a thing for me? I had to distance him. When he tried to make friends I wanted to so badly. I know how people are though. My father has taught me that you can't trust anyone. They always let you down. So I just stay away from him and keep him at a distance. Sure it hurts; but it would be worse if I tried to be his friend and he then turned on me. At least this way I don't expect anything else. But oh how it hurts!  
  
I watch him all the time. They think I am spying on them. I guess I am in a way. Well at least I am him. I don't want to get them in trouble though. I want him to see me in some way besides the slimy Slytherin he sees now. I wish I didn't dream so much about him. It makes it so hard to see him all the time. I want to tell him, but I know that he would laugh if I did. He has all the girls he wants; what would he want with me? I need to stop thinking. I can't though! I go home soon, and I am not looking forward to it. Not only will I not get to see him, I will have to spend the whole summer with father. I really don't want to deal with father.  
  
*End POV*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback November 1975*  
  
*Sirius POV*  
  
It's not fair! I was supposed to be tutored by Severus! What went wrong? Why did Remus get chosen to work with Severus? It was all planned. I would get closer to him. But no, Remus is now working with him and my chance is gone. I'll never get close to him now! I want him so much. I need him! What is going to happen now? Maybe Remus can help me. Maybe he will get to know Severus and show him who I really am. I can only hope.  
  
*End POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
Damn! I really wanted to be paired with Sirius. I thought that he might see me as something special if I was tutoring him. I had this whole fantasy worked out. I would dazzle him with my potions knowledge and he would fall in love with me. Yeah I know, stupid. I just thought that if he knew me....oh who am I kidding. I am pathetic and I wanted to be close to him if only for a short time. I really am a pathetic, slimy git. Remus is nice sure, but no comparison to Sirius. But maybe, maybe Remus can help me. Then Sirius will see me! I can only hope.  
  
*End POV*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Flashback April 1976*  
  
*Sirius POV*  
  
This is going so wrong! I am losing what little chance I had. Severus doesn't even see me. He only sees Remus. Every time I look, he is staring at Remus. Remus swears he hasn't said anything to him. Remus says that Severus hardly even manages to talk to him, that every time he tries to he gets tongue tied. Remus can be so naive! Severus likes him, not me. He must really like him if he gets tongue tied. I'm watching them now. They don't know it because they are too busy studying, but I have to see.  
  
Severus keeps looking at Remus like he wants to day something. At least Remus isn't doing the same. I couldn't handle it if he turned on me! He knows how I feel about Severus. He was supposed to help me, but he says he hasn't had a chance. Severus never wants to talk about me he says. Well of course he doesn't, he has Remus there all the time. They are working closely over the cauldron and I don't know how long I can watch. Remus seems completely oblivious to the fact that Severus is so clearly interested in him. Why can't Severus look at me like that? I want him to want me.  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
I want to ask him. I can't. He has mentioned Sirius before, but I always sound like and idiot when he does. I wish I could just ask him if Sirius hates me as much as he seems to. We study so often, yet I still can't do it. I am afraid of what the answer will be; afraid of Sirius finding out and hating me even more. I don't think I can deal with that. Yet here I sit, trying to say something to Remus about Sirius. Why does he try to bring up Sirius all the time? Does he suspect how I feel? He might he seems so perceptive sometimes.  
  
I look over at Remus and gather my courage. I need to act now. I can't go on like this. I just don't know what to say. "Remus, can we take a break?"  
  
Remus looks up at me, "Sure Severus. I wanted to talk to you about something anyway. I know you don't really like us Gryffindors much, but Sirius is my friend and I would like to think you are my friend as well. I would like it very much if you didn't hate each other. Do you really hate Sirius so much? Couldn't you try to give him a chance? He really isn't that bad."  
  
I look at him surprised as he says this. This is the most direct he has ever been with me. He wants Sirius and I to get along. Why? I don't know what to do. I need to say something. "You wanted to talk about Sirius, yet again? Why do you always bring him up when we speak? What makes you think that I would enjoy always discussing him? I know that you want to make peace, but I don't think there can ever be peace. There is too much between us." I can only hope he doesn't read the longing I feel in what I say. I don't want him to know that I would love to have peace with Sirius.  
  
He looks the saddest I have ever seen him look. He speaks softly, "I understand, Severus. I just wish that you would give him a chance. I know he would give you one. I could ask him."  
  
I know that for a moment I must look troubled by what he has said. I get my emotions under control, but I have realized something....Remus and Sirius are together. Remus considers me a friend so he wants us to get along. He wants this because he is seeing Sirius. I am such fool! Why didn't I see this before? I speak my voice now cold, "That won't be necessary. I don't want to have anything to do with Black. You and I are not really friends; we just work together for potions. I tutor you, that's all. I think we should stop for the night. I will clean up. You may go."  
  
Remus looks at me, hurt by my tone as much as my words. "I'm sorry. I thought we had gotten to know each other and that perhaps we were friends. I won't bother you again. Goodnight."  
  
I don't even look as he is leaving. I don't want him to see the pain in my eyes that I know I can't hide. I do consider him a friend and I know he is not to blame. He doesn't know of my feelings, I was wrong about that. He only wants Sirius and I to be friends. I can not think about this right now. Someone might see me here.  
  
*End POV*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius was still hiding in the shadows when he saw Remus leave. His heart was breaking as he heard what Severus said. He only wanted to hurt the other boy. He would love Severus for longer then he could dream possible, but right now the pain within him was too much to bear. He made a quick and impulsive decision. One that he would live to regret for far longer than he could ever imagine. His Gryffindor nature came to the forefront and all else was lost.  
  
"Snape, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be following Remus to spy on him? I know you do; I've seen you."  
  
Severus turned toward the voice that he loved, which held such contempt for him. "Black, get out. The Dungeons are my territory! You have no business here. As you've said, Lupin has left. Why don't you follow after him?"  
  
"No, I have a better idea. You are always spying, wondering what we are doing; in two days after sundown go to the Whomping Willow and you will see what you want to see. Use a stick, there is a knot that if you push will cause the Willow to stop moving. Then you can see what it is we do!" With that Sirius spun away and left. Pain making him hurry his steps.  
  
Severus decided to follow through in a way that would cause grief to all concerned. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to know what they did when they were acting so mysterious. Two nights, a full moon, there will be plenty of light to see them. Now he had only to wait. If only he knew what he waited for. It would be a night to shatter hopes that still lived in deepest hearts. Sirius and Severus both had buried their dreams but kept them none the less. In forty-eight hours, they would both be crushed. Hate would blossom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Two days later*  
  
Severus Snape, James Potter, and Sirius Black all sit in Headmaster Dumbledore's office. James and Severus are furious with Sirius. Sirius is dejected knowing what he has done and that this time he really has gone too far. The headmaster has requested that Severus keep Remus' condition a secret. Sirius will not get any noticeable punishment. It was all a prank, and sadly it really was. It was a prank born of pain and longing. Now it is too late to be taken back.  
  
*Severus POV*  
  
He tried to kill me, and he gets nothing but a reprimand and barely that. Oh Gods, he really hates me! I never really thought he hated me. I knew he didn't like me, but he wants me dead. No, don't think about that now. He tried to have me killed and isn't even getting a punishment! They act like it is my fault and I have to keep his animal boyfriends secret. Lupin a werewolf! Well I guess a lot of things make sense now. Still, why does he get Sirius? I'm not some creature; what's wrong with me? I never thought he would do this.  
  
They were all in on it! Remus, no Lupin, did know that I love Sirius, Black, and he wanted to make it clear I had no claim. Potter probably just got cold feet. I bet Pettigrew even knew about it! They're laughing at me now. Sirius is laughing. He knows how stupid I am now. Falling in love with him and then following blindly without a thought. Letting them get close enough to try and kill me.  
  
I am such a fool! How stupid could I possibly get? I need to keep the anger. I can't start feeling anything else; if I do they will have really won. I can not let them win. I thought Dumbledore cared about me. I thought he would protect me. He said he would help me escape my father. Now he lets them do this to me. He doesn't even want to tell them they were wrong let alone punish them. I thought he was different from everyone else, all those people who think we are evil because we are Slytherin. He only wants me to keep his secrets, Lupin's secrets.  
  
I will keep them. I don't want anyone to know what I have done. That I let love blind me. Never again. Sirius and I will be enemies from now on. I will hate him as he hates me. I will hurt him every chance I get. I will never let him have a chance to hurt me again. He will regret this. I must make him pay. I must forget my love. I can not allow him to ever get this close to me again. My heart can't take this again.  
  
*End POV*  
  
*Sirius POV*  
  
I really screwed up this time. Sev was almost killed. It was my fault. I know he blames us all, despite what I said. I can't tell them the truth, which would convince them it's my fault alone. I can't tell them that I did it because I love him, because I was hurt. Now he hates me. He will never see me as anything but his enemy. What have I done? How can I fix this?  
  
Dumbledore hardly gave a care it seems. He was more worried about it coming out that Remus was a werewolf then what I had tried to do. I am worried to about what might happen if anyone found out about Remus. I am also so scared what would have happened if James hadn't discovered my plan. He would have died because of my jealousy. I don't think I could've lived with myself if James had been two seconds later. My world would have ended.  
  
Why doesn't Dumbledore punish me? He could easily do it without anyone finding out about it. He is the headmaster and I am always in trouble. Who would even ask what I had done? They would just assume I had done something again. Severus looks like he wants to kill me. I don't blame him. I almost get him killed and now I'm not even in trouble. I would want to kill me too. I have destroyed any chance to have him see the real me. I can see it in his eyes. He will do everything to make me pay and the others as well. They don't deserve it. It was all my fault.  
  
As we head back to our dorms, I try to explain but James doesn't want to hear about it. I know I have really messed up. I only hope Remus can forgive me. I will talk to him first thing in the morning and hope that he will forgive me. Maybe if I explain he will understand. I can only hope that he will. For now I will sleep and hope that it will all work out.  
  
When I wake up the first place I go is to see Remus. James has already been to talk to him and now he is angry with me. I am trying to explain but he says he doesn't want to hear any of it. I couldn't have made him a killer, the one thing he fears most he will become. I don't know where my head is sometimes, I never even thought about what this would do to us. He says he will forgive me eventually, but for now he needs time. I understand though. I could have destroyed us all. I have lost my love and now my friends even wonder about me. I am hopeless.  
  
*End POV*  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus couldn't believe he had kissed Sirius. He had wanted to do it for so long and now he had. He had left as quickly as he could without looking like he was running away. He didn't want Sirius to think he had affected him at all, but he also couldn't stand to see the rejection in the other man's eyes. It was a stupid thing to do, but there he was and it was like a dream come true. He could still taste Sirius on his lips. He couldn't believe he had done it. Hopefully Sirius wouldn't mention it. Now if only he could get the opportunity to do it again.  
  
TBC  
  
Ok next chapter back to Hogwarts. Draco deals with some problems. Will Harry be reassured about Lucius' love?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: The ever faithful Eowyn6 and Undomiel1, Alena, Lenora,  
  
and to Saavik13 I felt I should respond to this. I will address Harry's dream first since it is the easiest. The dream is a foreshadowing of an event that will come later, as are many things in the story. What it means will not even be addressed in this story but later in the sequel. The dream is only to show something of the nature of the relationship and what may be to come. Harry doesn't even know what it means or what will happen. Now, yes Lucius is gay, in a sense. It is a slash story after all and the main pairing is Harry/Lucius. In my AR being straight or gay is not as simple as all that. There are factors that are involved that have not yet been addressed. No, Narcissa was not just for procreation but then again in a way she was. He loved her but was not in love with her. I don't really address her because at this point she is dead and the only thing that matters about her is the manner of her death and what will be done about it. If anyone has other questions, you are welcome to ask me. I would prefer if you don't have an actual review, positive or negative, that you email me directly. It is of course your choice. Hope this has been helpful.  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	11. Clarity

Title: Clarity  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 10/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, and my own site all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning dawned bright and cold. It was the day that Harry and Draco would return to Hogwarts. It had been decided that instead of returning on the train, they would arrive via portkey to Hogsmeade and then go up the castle. This meant they had more time to spend before leaving with their family. Draco was actually glad to be getting back to school. He loved being with his father and it was much easier to spend time with Harry, whom he now regarded as his best friend, away from school; but he really wanted to see if Harry really could help him with his own love life.  
  
Harry was unsure of what was going to happen. Lucius had given him a portkey to return whenever he wanted, but Harry wasn't sure if Lucius really wanted him to use it. He woke up early, cuddled next to Lucius. Lucius was still asleep and Harry watched his love's face, grateful for the opportunity to do so. He wanted to tell Lucius how much he would miss him, but didn't dare for fear of rejection. He knew that he couldn't bear to hear that, not now. He snuggled closer, seeking the warmth that he would have to give up once Lucius awoke.  
  
Lucius came awake slowly, feeling a warm weight snuggling against him. He opened his eyes and looked at his angel. He didn't want to disturb Harry, but he did pull him close. Harry stiffened as he felt Lucius move; afraid he would be pushed away. Lucius wondered at his angel's reaction. "Harry, are you ok? Is something wrong?"  
  
Harry sighed, fearing how to answer. "I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."  
  
Lucius turned Harry's face up and looked into his eyes. "You are a horrible liar, Angel. Tell me what's bothering you. Is it Tom? Dumbledore? Your friends? What?"  
  
Harry tried to turn away, but Lucius grip was firm. "I...I don't want to go back to Hogwarts. I don't know what will happen once I go back. I don't mean with my friends or Dumbledore." Harry paused, gathering his courage and whispered "I mean with you, with us."  
  
Lucius was surprised at the answer he received. He had thought that they both understood each other, now he wasn't so sure. "Harry, nothing will change between us. I love you. This isn't a game; I'm not playing with you. I assume you feel the same, but maybe I am wrong if you are doubting me. I gave you the portkey so that you could come and visit. I want you to use it. I won't force you to though. I want you to be with me willingly." Lucius wondered how anyone could treat his angel in such a way to destroy his self-esteem so completely. At least he hoped that was all it was.  
  
Harry shuddered, "I am with you willingly. I love you, too. I just don't understand what you can possibly see in me. No one else thinks I am worth all that much, why should you? Do you really want me to use the portkey? Do you really want us to have a real relationship?"  
  
Lucius pulled Harry closer to him, "Yes, I really want a relationship. I am in love with you. Before you ask, yes I loved Narcissa, but I wasn't in love with her. We married for, other reasons. I love you with everything I am. I may not always show it the way you want me to, but I am trying to show you every way that I can. I hope that any time you need to see me or Tom and Sirius you will use the portkey. Even if you decide you don't want to see me at all, I hope that you will use the portkey to see them. I want you to be happy." Lucius leaned in and claimed his lips in kiss.  
  
As their lips met, Harry leaned in feeling warmth suffuse his body. Lucius deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to cup Harry's face. He decided to show Harry how much he meant to him, and hope that his angel understood. He pulled back and looked into Harry's eyes. "Do you want this?"  
  
"Yes, please. I need you inside me. I need to feel you."  
  
With that Lucius dove in for another kiss. Their tongues met and Lucius stroked his along Harry's in a slow dance. One hand moved to cup Harry's arse while the other moved to play gently at his nipples. Harry moaned into his mouth. Harry's own hands were exploring every inch of skin they could. Lucius trailed kisses down his neck, biting and nipping gently to get the whimpers he loved out of Harry. He moved down and took the till now neglected nipple into his mouth, gently pulling with his teeth. He could feel Harry panting under him. His own breath was coming in harsh spurts. He needed to hurry; he didn't know how much more he could take. Harry always did this to him. Made him ache for completion, a completion that he could only find with his angel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He collapsed onto his angel and they clung to each other as passions and bodies cooled. Harry was sated and comforted that Lucius would not leave him. Lucius held tightly to his angel and slowly caught his breath. He asked gently, "Luc, huh? No, don't. I like it. I just wondered what made you say it." "I don't know. I just wanted to call you something special, something other then Lucius. You always call me angel, and I love it. I didn't know what to call you. Is it ok?"  
  
Lucius smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "Of course it is. We should head down for breakfast. I'm sure that Sirius and Tom will want to see you before you have to leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Dining Room, Sirius and Severus were the only ones present as of yet. There was a strained silence as they each tried to figure out what to say. Severus was afraid that Sirius would hate him even more for kissing him. He was pretty sure that even though Lupin thought he was dead, Sirius was still loyal to him. He never meant to cause problems. He just couldn't resist those lips. Now he would have to face the consequences. Maybe Lupin never need know, he knew werewolves were very possessive of their mates.  
  
Sirius was worried that Severus regretted kissing him. He didn't know why the other man kissed him, but he hoped that he could gather his courage enough to say something about it. He wanted to say that he enjoyed it, that he had wanted it for a long time and that he hoped it could happen again. He didn't know what Severus was thinking though. Finally, he couldn't take the silence any more. He gathered his Gryffindor courage and spoke. "I'm not sorry."  
  
Severus' head shot up, "What?"  
  
Sirius looked him right in the eye, "I'm not sorry we kissed. I know you probably are, but I wanted you to know I'm not."  
  
Severus couldn't process what he was hearing. Did he just say he wasn't sorry? What about Lupin? "I don't understand. What about Lupin? I know he thinks your dead, but surely you would still be faithful to him?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, puzzled. "Why would I care what Remus thinks? Why would being loyal to him have anything to do with you and me kissing?"  
  
Severus looked at him in disgust, "As much as I may want to kiss you, I would think that loyalty to your lover would preclude your desire to kiss me. Even if such a desire does in fact exist." Then he seemed to realize just what he had said and shut up.  
  
Sirius looked at him in surprise. "You want to kiss me? Really? Why haven't you ever done it before? Wait a minute, what? My lover? Remus? We aren't lovers! He's my best friend! Is that why? You thought he and I were together? Does that mean..."  
  
Severus frowned, "It doesn't mean anything. Why would I want to ever kiss you? It was an accident, a mistake. I shouldn't have done it."  
  
Sirius recoiled from the harshness of Severus' voice. "I'm sorry. I knew you would regret it, I just didn't think you would feel that strongly about it. I won't regret it though. I have waited for over twenty years for that and I will savor it. I thought you might have wanted to kiss me because you felt some of what I did. I'm glad you did it even if you aren't. I always thought you were in love with Remus. Maybe you are. I had hoped, but that won't happen now." Sirius turned away and so didn't see Severus look at him wonderingly.  
  
"You wanted me to kiss you? Remus? You hoped what?"  
  
Sirius didn't turn around, but answered quietly. "I had hoped you kissed me because you wanted to. That you cared for me at least a little, felt even a fraction of what I feel for you. I wanted you to want me and for you to kiss me again. I'm sorry. I didn't know how much you really hated me. I know I should have known, after all I have done to you. I just let myself hope."  
  
Severus didn't say anything, he just grabbed Sirius' arm and spun him about. Sirius didn't even have time to respond to this before Severus claimed his mouth in a searing kiss. Once the shock had worn off he responded to the prodding of Severus' tongue on his own and returned the kiss in full measure. As they both came up for air, Severus spoke quietly against Sirius' ear. "I don't hate you. I kissed you because I too have wanted it for so long. I feel a great deal for you, I care for you. I never wanted us to be enemies; I just couldn't stand thinking about you with Lupin."  
  
Just then Harry and Lucius both walk in and see the two men in an intimate embrace. They stopped in shock and then Severus saw them standing there. He turned Sirius around to face them and as this happened Tom and Draco both entered as well. Draco's eyes grew big with surprise as he saw the two men he would have thought least likely to tolerate each other actually touching each other with care. Lucius smirked at them, his shock having worn off. Tom just smiled a patient smile and sat down at the table. Harry grabbed Draco and then everyone else sat down as well.  
  
They all ate brunch, not talking much. When they were finished, they all gathered in the Study to discuss any issues which needed to be addressed before Harry and Draco leave. They are all a bit nervous about Dumbledore discovering their ruse. Harry of course wants to know if he should talk to Remus about all that has happened. Sirius tells him to test the waters and if it seems like Remus would be receptive, tell him. Tom says a long goodbye to Harry, telling him to use the portkey for any reason he needs. Sirius hugs Harry and tells him to practice his animagus work. Lucius kisses him deeply and tells him to visit soon, He will miss his angel.  
  
Soon Severus, Harry, and Draco are ready to leave. They all take the portkey and return to Hogsmeade. Although it is very cold, the sun is out so their walk up to the school is not too terrible. They had timed it so that they arrived just as the other students were arriving. They were able to blend right in and no one was the wiser. Before Harry and Draco went their separate ways, they ducked off out of site to say goodbye.  
  
Harry smiled, "Well, it is going to be really weird not being able to talk to you whenever I want. Do you want to meet tonight so that we can talk some?"  
  
Draco shrugged, "Yeah, sounds good. I have some of my mother's dream books, maybe we can see if our dreams mean something finally. Um, Harry, would you mind maybe talking to Remus for me? Maybe find out if he hates me or not? I mean I know he doesn't like me or love me or anything like that, but if he at least doesn't hate me I can work with that."  
  
Harry grinned, "Of course, I will stop by tonight and find out. Where should we meet to talk?"  
  
"Well, come down to Sev's rooms. I will make sure it's ok. No one will bother us there."  
  
"Ok, great. Thanks. See you tonight."  
  
"Yeah, tonight." Draco replied as they both walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry met up with Ron and Hermione, but he really wasn't in the mood to chat with them. He just listened as they went on about Christmas at the Burrow. He couldn't tell them that he had his best holiday ever. He couldn't really tell them anything. He felt guilty; but he also knew that even without Dumbledore, they would never understand. He missed Lucius already. So he decided to zone out and think about his love. He hoped he would have a chance to go and see him soon. As it got later, Harry decided it was time to go and see Remus. He told his friends that he wanted to talk to him about something he read. Harry made his way to Remus' room. He knocked quietly, and Remus opened the door almost immediately.  
  
"Harry? Come in. What did you need?"  
  
Harry walked in and turned towards Remus, "I need to talk with you about some things. First though, I need you to keep an open mind. Don't dismiss what I say without giving me a chance."  
  
Remus motioned for Harry to have a seat and sat down himself. "Harry, I would never dismiss what you have to say. You are extremely observant and if there is something you feel you need to tell me, not only will I keep it in confidence but I will give it due consideration. Oh, but before we do this, I got you something for Christmas. I didn't send it because I didn't want to upset you. I thought it would be best to give it to you in person." With that he handed Harry a small wrapped package. Harry ripped the paper off and inside was a figurine of a grim-like black dog. It was a wizarding figure so the dog moved, pacing and barking on occasion. It looked just like Padfoot.  
  
Harry hugged Remus, "Thank you. This will actually make some of what I have to say easier. The best way to do this is to jump in. What if Voldemort didn't kill my parents? What if Dumbledore has been lying to everyone since the beginning?" Harry then proceeded to tell the whole tale. All about Tom and Ada and even Sirius. Remus listened with a growing look of horror on his face. He never interrupted or tried to deny Harry's words. Only when Harry was through, did he say anything.  
  
"Thank you for trusting me to tell me. This is a lot to think about. I would like to see Sirius. I know you would never lie, but he is my best friend. I would like to see him for myself. I will help you in any way I can."  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks, Remus. Actually I have a question for you. How do you feel about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Remus smiled, but his mind was racing. 'He can't know! Why would he ask me about Draco? No one knows, it can't be that! It has to be something else. No one knows I have found my mate. They can't! I have gone to too much trouble to make sure that no one finds out. He is too young; he was just a child when we met. Also he is a Malfoy and Lucius' son. He could never love a dark creature especially not one as old as me. He wouldn't even know what it means to mate with a werewolf. Gods, why did Harry ask about him?' "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, I told you about our friendship? We can't let anyone know, lest it get back to Dumbledore. I thought maybe we could come down here sometimes to talk."  
  
Remus let out a relieved sigh, "Sure, Harry. That would be fine. You can come here whenever you need. Draco isn't really that bad." 'I just hope I can resist the temptation. Draco doesn't need someone like me. He deserves better.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Draco POV*  
  
I hope Harry gets here soon. I really need to know if Remus hates me. Wait, do I really want to know? I don't think I can handle it if he does. Gods, how can I be so pathetic! I'm a Malfoy! I don't need anyone. Well, ok so that's a lie! I need 'him'! I love a man who can never love me. He's a werewolf. The only way he would want me was if I was his mate, and if I was he would have already claimed me. Sure I know all about werewolves. When you fall in love with one when you're only thirteen, you tend to learn everything you can.  
  
I know that they can have relationships with anyone, but they only mate with one person. That person is their rightful mate. Only then do they mate and claim someone. They can find this person by smell and some innate sense that only a werewolf can really understand. The thing is, both the wolf and human parts have to agree on the mate, or the bond won't work properly and the werewolf can go insane. So, yeah, I know I have no chance with him. I just really need for him to not hate me. Only in my deepest heart do I have other thoughts. Secret and scary thoughts. Hopeful and desperate thoughts. Please let him love me.  
  
TBC  
  
This chapter is dedicated to b.m. aka Darth Kätzchen on the HarryxLucius ML, because of angsty!Draco. Next chapter.Harry and Draco talk If you want the lemon email me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: Eowyn6 and Lenora,  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	12. Back to Reality

Title: Back to Reality  
  
Series: Lies in Redemption 11/?  
  
Author: Althea  
  
Feedback: althea@alexandria.cc or FF.net  
  
Rating: R  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius  
  
Summary: Can two enemies find redemption in each other? Or will they be forever alone with the burden of others expectations.  
  
Warnings: AR, Slash(Yaoi), possible OOC including dark!Dumbledore  
  
Spoilers: All five books  
  
Author's Note: Will be multi-parter will try to get at least one chapter out a week. Sorry will work as fast as I can but I have RL concerns as well. A two year old son, husband who works full time and goes to school and school myself. Will definitely finish this though I don't know how many parts it will be.  
  
Archiving: Beloved Enemies, FF.net, and my own site all others just let me know so I can brag to my friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry arrived down in the Dungeons to find a very anxious Draco. The Slytherin was pacing and when Harry came in, he met frantic eyes. Harry gently led his friend over to a chair and tried to calm him down some. "Drake, are you ok?" he asked. Not certain what could have happened to make the usually calm boy behave this way.  
  
Draco let out a tense breath. "What happened, Harry? With Remus I mean?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Everything is fine. He doesn't hate you as far as I can tell. I asked him if we could meet in his room if we needed to talk in private. He said it would be fine and that we could come by anytime. He believed me when I told him about everything. He was acting kind of odd though. Is it near a full moon?"  
  
Draco looked at Harry with fear in his eyes. "You asked him WHAT? We can't meet in his rooms. What if he figures out how I feel about him? Odd? Well, yes I think the full moon is tomorrow."  
  
Harry laughed, "Drake, if we meet in his room, we can get his attention. We stand a better chance of making him see you as a potential mate instead of just another student."  
  
Draco thought about what Harry had said. It was true if they were around the man more, they could get closer to him. Maybe if he had time on his side, he could show the werewolf how he felt about him. "Yeah, but Harry, werewolves mate for life and if you aren't meant to be their mate, they can't love you. They won't feel anything for you in fact, even if they were to sleep with you. Do you know how unlikely it is that I'm his mate?" Harry stood up. "Come on. We're going to go and see a certain werewolf and work on getting you together with him."  
  
Draco turned pale, "No, Harry. I can't. Please let's just stay here."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco and led him out of the Dungeons to Lupin's rooms. Draco resisted the whole way. When they arrived at the door, Harry knocked and waited for an answer from within. Sooner then Draco would have liked, the door opened on a rumpled looking professor. After Harry had left he had gotten lost in his thoughts and was worrying himself over something he had no control over. He smiled at the two boys, although Harry thought his smile seemed a bit strained.  
  
Holding the door open wider he asked, "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"  
  
Harry smiled, "Well Draco and I need to talk and since you said we could talk here, I thought we might come by. You are welcome to stay. There are a few things I haven't told you yet that I really should mention."  
  
Remus noticed that Harry looked rather sly and Draco was looking scared as though he was going to be eaten alive. 'He thinks I'm going to hurt him! Well there's my answer. There is no way he will ever want me! I'm an idiot! He's afraid of me.' What he said aloud held an entirely different feeling. "Well, come in. Draco, I'm not going to hurt you. Yes, I am a werewolf; but I would never hurt any of my students. Can I get either of you anything? Make yourselves comfortable and we can talk then."  
  
Draco looked at the man who haunted his every thought. 'He thinks I'm afraid of him? I thought his wolf senses would give me away. I could never fear him. I love him! Oh, gods how am I going to do this?' "Professor Lupin, I'm not afraid of you sir. Harry trusts you and so do I."  
  
Remus looked up startled, "I'm glad to hear you say that. Also call me Remus, at least when there aren't others around. Harry does so you should as well. Now what could you have possibly left out?"  
  
Harry drug Draco over to sit down, placing the blonde closer to Remus then himself. "Well, I didn't tell you about Lucius. You see, he and I are.Well that is we um."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "They're in love. They are currently lovers, providing they don't keep acting like idiots around one another!"  
  
Remus blinked several times trying to figure out if he heard what he thought he did. "Well, that is a shock. I'm not upset though. You deserve happiness, and from what you've told me I can find no fault with it being Lucius who provides it." 'I just wish I could find it for myself with Draco. He smells so lovely. What? He smells, aroused! Does he like Harry? Oh, I don't know if I can take this.' Remus thought as he unknowingly growled low in his throat.  
  
Draco started, 'Did Remus just growl? What would make him growl? Maybe he's in love with Harry. Oh no please don't be in love with Harry!'  
  
Harry had heard the growl, but didn't know why Remus had growled. "Remus, did you just growl at me?"  
  
Remus looked at both boys and flushed red. "No, I didn't growl at you Harry. I wasn't even aware that I growled." 'Shit! Have to stop thinking about Draco! Oh, he's looking at me oddly. Wait, what is that look?' "Sorry. The wolf must want to say something. I um, get like this sometimes around the full moon."  
  
Draco leaned closer, hoping to brush against Remus without being caught. "That's ok, Remus. We understand. What do you think it's about?" 'If only he would say me! Do you know I love you? Stop thinking about him!'  
  
Remus sighed, 'He's getting closer! Don't touch, don't touch! What am I supposed to say to that?' "I'm not sure what it's about. Maybe it's just the moon."  
  
Harry grinned, 'I know something is going on. Remus looks like Draco is trying to kill him and Draco looks like he wants to die! Hmmmm..I wonder.' "So it wasn't anything to do with Lucius? You aren't upset that he and I are together are you? Maybe the wolf wants him for a mate?"  
  
Remus looked shocked, "No! He is definitely not the Malfoy that the wolf wants!" 'Did I just say Malfoy? Think fast!' "That is, the wolf doesn't want a Malfoy." 'No, that's not right now I make it sound like I don't like them!' "What I mean to say is.oh hell! I'm making a mess of this, aren't I?"  
  
Draco just stared at him. 'Not the Malfoy he wants? Does that mean he wants a Malfoy? Does he know any besides me and father?' Draco leaned in again and Remus drew in a startled breath. "Which Malfoy does the wolf want?" 'Please let me be right!'  
  
Remus shuddered at the heady scent of lust and waves lf love coming off the boy. 'Is he flirting with me? Keep cool old man. He is just playing! But those scents.. I want him!' "Ummmm.."  
  
Harry stood quietly. "I'm just going to leave you two for now. Goodnight." He left quickly, pleased with a job well done.  
  
Remus leaned in and whispered, "I don't know if I can tell you, Draco. I want, that is the wolf chose, well I can't tell you yet!"  
  
Draco pulled back, stung though trying not to show it. "I see. Well I should be going now." 'He doesn't want me! I was wrong! Oh, I have to get out of here! I can't let him see me like this.'  
  
Remus looked worriedly at the young man before him. 'He is trying not to break down. Why? He can't be that upset that I wouldn't tell him. He is radiating waves of pain and loss. But he hasn't lost anything.' "Wait! Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing! Leave me alone." He replied as the first tears of heartbreak and rejection broke free. He tried to get away, but Remus saw and enveloped him in a tight embrace.  
  
"Please, Draco. Tell me what's wrong! Please, I want to help." 'I can't stand to see you this way!' Draco sobbed brokenly into Remus shoulder. He didn't say a word though as Remus tightened his arms and led him to the sofa. He whispered soothing words and rocked Draco gently. 'What can I do for you? Please be ok. He feels so good in my arms, so perfect.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, back in Severus' rooms, our beloved Potions Master was thinking over the new developments of the holidays. He couldn't believe he had let the mutt kiss him and had actually kissed back! If they had not been interrupted he would have done more. He was now regretting this. He knew that Sirius, no Black, could not possibly feel anything for him deeper then base lust. He was wondering how he could've been so stupid! Those Gryffindors always try to make fools of everyone.  
  
Well at least he wouldn't have to see Sirius for a few weeks. The start of the new term would keep him busy and give him a reason not visit at the mansion. Perhaps with enough time he would feel more able to face Sirius, no Black. He had to think of him as Black. His life had been a torment because of that man. He needed to stay away so that he could protect himself. Black had too much power over him; he needed to get some perspective. He just had to stay away from him long enough to forget. That would have to be enough.  
  
As soon as he finished that thought, there was a tapping on his door. When he opened the door he found an unfamiliar owl waiting for him. It held out it's leg for him to untie the letter and quickly left. He held the letter wondering what it could be. He had no family to speak of and he had just left his friends. Any of the staff or Dumbledore would have fire called him. Who would send him something? He opened the letter and read it slowly.  
  
Dear Severus,  
  
I know you probably don't want to be receiving this right now. You probably never want to hear from me again. I couldn't just ignore what happened though. I meant what I said. I have felt something for some time for you. I wish that everything that has happened between us over the years had never occurred. There was so much that I couldn't say to you. I wish I could have told you this years ago, but I never thought that you might feel the same.  
  
I thought that you were in love with Remus. That's why I set you up. I wanted you to hate him, especially since you didn't love me. I wanted to have you tutor me but you ended up tutoring Remus. I thought he could get me closer to you, but that didn't work. I really thought you wanted him and I was jealous. I am sorry for doing that to you. I would have been devastated if something had happened to you. I didn't think about what would have happened if Remus had hurt you or even killed you. I know, stupid Gryffindor. I just wanted to scare you and to show you that Remus wasn't perfect.  
  
Confession time. I love you. I am not saying this to get you to reciprocate. I do love you, but I also know that you don't feel the same. I am not asking you to love me or even like me. I think, no I hope, that you are attracted to me. You seemed to want me as much as I wanted you. I would like to propose that if you are attracted to me, we could have a truce. We could maybe develop a friendship with benefits if you will.  
  
I know this letter is coming out all wrong. I am willing to live with this arrangement. If this is the only way I can be close to you then I will take it. Please let me know your decision. I promise my feelings will not affect you in any way. I will await your response.  
  
Yours, Sirius  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower after he left Remus' rooms. He needed time to think about when he would get to see Lucius again. He had hardly been away from his lover and already he missed him greatly. He would of course have to be careful even when he did use the portkey. They couldn't afford to make anyone too suspicious with unexplained absences. He really did miss his lover though.  
  
When he entered the common room, he was waved over by Ron and Hermione. They looked very excited to see him and were talking happily when he walked over to them. He really didn't want to socialize with them, but he felt it would be too odd if he didn't on their first day back. He sat down and hoped that he would be able to escape soon. He loved them both but there was just too much he couldn't tell them that, they wouldn't understand.  
  
Hermione spoke first, "Hello, Harry. How was your Christmas? Was it too boring here at school by yourself?"  
  
Ron spoke up, "Yeah mate. We really missed you. Too bad Dumbledore wouldn't let you go with us."  
  
Hermione interrupted before Harry could get a word in. "Ron! Now really. You know it isn't safe for Harry to be away from the grounds. You Know Who is after him and some of the Death Eaters are free. Don't be so foolish."  
  
Harry finally managed to get a word in. "Calm down Mione. It's fine. Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is right," which isn't a lie, "and it was safer for me not to go to the Burrow. I didn't stay here though. I went home. The Dursleys were going on vacation and wanted me to do some things for them. So I wasn't alone and I wasn't here."  
  
Ron looked shocked, "You went with them? Why? I never thought they would take you anywhere."  
  
Hermione gave Ron a look that said 'shut up you idiot!' "Perhaps they wanted to spend some time to get to know him better. Maybe they see how wrong they've been. Did you have a nice time, Harry?"  
  
Harry just looked amused at how the two reacted to the news. "I wanted to get away and the only way I could was to stay with them. They just wanted me so there was someone to do all the hard work. I did have a good time though. They couldn't watch me all the time, we were on vacation."  
  
Ron started talking then. "Well that is great, Harry. We had a wonderful holiday. Bill and Charlie were both there as well as Fred and George. We played Quidditch and had so many sweets. The food was fabulous."  
  
Hermione spoke up, "It was really wonderful. Molly let me look at some of her magic books. She has so many books of spells for use around the house. I learned so much! I can't wait till next year when I can do magic away from school."  
  
Ron grinned, "I'll be able to do magic this spring."  
  
Hermione frowned, "Yes, Ron. We all know that. You have no reason to gloat though. It is only an accident of birth that allows you to turn seventeen first."  
  
Through all this they both ignored Harry completely. He knew that it would be like this, he just didn't realize how much it would still hurt. Even his friendship with Draco, who he now felt closer to then anyone else his age, wasn't enough to dull the hurt of his friends' dismissal. He knew he was being petty. They had had a nice holiday and wanted to talk about it, but they really didn't seem very worried over how his holiday had been. They knew how his relatives were and yet after a token questioning of what had happened, forgot entirely about him. He couldn't tell them of course, but it would be nice if they showed an interest. He decided to go up to the dorm.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go upstairs. It's been a long day and I want to get some rest. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry." They both chorused.  
  
Harry trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. His thoughts were once again on Lucius. He could feel that Luc loved him and would miss him, perhaps as much as he missed Luc, but he just wanted so badly to be near him. The past couple of weeks had been so perfect. He got to spend time with Sirius again, get to know his grandfather, and be with Lucius. He was hopelessly in love with the blonde and couldn't wait to find a reason to sneak away.  
  
As he settled into his bed and closed the curtains around himself, he wondered how he had managed to get so lucky. He had family and friends and someone to love him. They all loved him for him and not who he was. He never thought he'd find that; he thought he'd be alone forever. His eyes closed slowly and peacefully, tuning out the world around him for a few hours. As he drifted in slumber he started dreaming of those he loved and a smile stole across features made innocent in sleep. No one was there to see, but had they been they might have seen the happiness of that expression or heard the sigh of contentment he uttered. He dreamed of his Lucius.  
  
{Harry hurried to the Study hoping that he would find Lucius there. As he entered the warm room he saw his love sitting there and ran to him. He sat gently on Lucius' lap, straddling the taller man and claiming his mouth in a brutal kiss. Harry had missed his lover and he was going to show him just how much. As they broke for air, Harry slithered down Lucius' firm body and slowly undid his trousers. He had missed Lucius a lot, but he was going to do this right. He gently took hold of the now panting man's member and slowly drew it out and into his warm, wet mouth. He licked gently at the head and then used his tongue to apply pressure as he sucked at the hard flesh. Lucius moaned and Harry hummed in pleasure at the sound causing Lucius to buck into his mouth.}  
  
Harry awoke with a start as the other Sixth year boys came into the dorm. Harry cursed softly under his breath, hoping not to be heard. 'Damn them for making so much noise and for coming in now! Why couldn't they have waited five more minutes? It was just getting good.' Harry fell back asleep, but he had no more dreams that night. He awoke bleary eyed and cold in the early morning to Neville and Ron trying to wake him up so he wouldn't be late for class. Potions.  
  
TBC  
  
Sorry this took so long guys! Updates on earlier chapters are going, but slowly. I won't be posting them here I don't think, will probably just let you know when they are updated and then you can view them on my site if you wish. This chapter my muse deserted me and I had to beat it into submission! Go here to see my poor abused muse  
. Just for you Jess! Awww isn't he cute?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers: naya, Saavik13, Lenora, Eowyn6, Undomiel1, alls, kris2, Snake-Boi, and CrimsonTearsOfPain  
  
Hope you all keep tuning in. I love you all! 


	13. Howl at the Moon

Hello! Sorry it has been so long since I updated! I know I told several of you I would be, but have been having some of the worst luck! First everyone got sick with this really bad flu and I had a temp of 104, then Christmas hit and I was having computer trouble. I sent it to Apple cause the part that was bad, the logic board, was recalled and they were supposed to fix it and send it back within 7-10 days! Yeah, right! Just recently got it back to find that the story I backed up was on a bad disk, so I had to rewrite it. I also lost a whole bunch of reviews. So Thanks to all of you who reviewed and sent words of encouragement. This chapter is short but there is a second chapter I am also uploading. I have a new email, since I have both a new ISP and the old email was giving me trouble with bouncing. I am not typing disclaimer, warning, etc since it is in the previous chapters. Review and let me know what you think. One last thing, I am looking for a beta. Anyone interested should email me and I will let you know my decision. The benefits of this are getting to read my stories before anyone else, which since you are all still reading I will assume you would like, and you get to fix all the things I don't have time for or simply can't enjoy doing. Email me at ally_cat@alltel.net  
  
Author: Althea  
  
New email address ally_cat@alltel.net  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius, Remus/Draco, Severus/Sirius, and Ron/Hermione (just a smidge)  
  
Howl at the Moon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry trudged slowly down to Potions, having missed breakfast. He felt horrible from his restless night. He took his seat next to Draco, hoping to get the details about his evening with Remus. Draco looked just as bad as he felt though. He knew that when he left things were looking promising. What could have happened? Severus set them to work and then seemed to pay no more thought to them for once. Harry wondered what He had on his mind. It seemed that no one had much energy or concentration today.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered, "how did your evening with Remus go? Did you tell him?"  
  
Draco looked ready to break for a minute. "No, Harry. I broke down when I found out I wasn't his mate and cried on him. Malfoy's don't cry! I made a fool of myself."  
  
Harry discreetly patted his friend's hand. "Are you sure you aren't his mate? It really seemed like you might have been last night."  
  
Draco sighed, "I thought so too. He wouldn't tell me who it was though and with the way I was flirting, if it was me he would have told me."  
  
"I think you should go see him tonight. Tell him and find out what he feels. I think you are wrong, he does feel something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Severus was composing a letter to send to Sirius. He had thought about it all night. He knew there were risks involved, but he had to be honest about his feelings. He could always use the letter from Sirius to ensure the man's silence if it became necessary. He just hoped he wouldn't get his heart broken again. He had lived a long time with the knowledge that no one could love him. He had accepted that and figured it was nothing less then he deserved. Now he was starting to feel like he may have a future, not only that but a future with the man he had loved for as long as he could remember.  
  
He would have to be careful though. His heart was on the line and he had no intention of getting it broken again. He didn't think he could survive it this time. He knew that Sirius was a different man now then he had been. He also knew that he loved this man as much as he loved the man Sirius had been. It made no sense to him. Love seldom does make sense though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco was sullen all day. He ignored every attempt to socialize that his friends made. He was desperate to see Remus again and vowed to go and see him after dinner. He just hoped it wouldn't be a huge mistake to do so. Malfoy's don't handle embarrassment well.  
  
He arrived outside the door to the werewolf's room and knocked. There was no answer from within and he tried the door. It wasn't locked and he thought nothing of going in. He didn't stop to think what night it was. Remus had gotten distracted because he had been thinking about Draco and the reaction he had had the night before. Usually his rooms were warded on the night of the full moon, but tonight they were not. Draco would soon see why no one had answered.  
  
Draco entered the dimly lit room as he called out softly to the man. "Remus? Are you here?" He looked around trying to see if anyone was here, and if not, why the door was open. At first he didn't see anyone inside. Then he noticed the breathtaking wolf curled up in front of the hearth. He gasped. Remus was beautiful. He walked further into the room and crouched down, speaking softly.  
  
"Hi there. I know you're safe. You take your potion. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not sure how aware you are of what's happening, but I'm pretty sure you won't remember this clearly so I am going to talk to you about some things ok?" Draco was pretty sure that even if he remembered what happened tonight he would remember it fuzzily due to the potion and the change itself. He hoped so anyway, he wanted to take this opportunity to spend time with and let the other man know of his feelings.  
  
Moony stood carefully; he didn't want to startle the human. He knew he never could or would hurt his mate, but the boy didn't know that. Draco didn't even know he was his mate. He sat in front of Draco and waited, a whimper escaping his throat as Draco's scent overwhelmed him. It was intoxicating, even to his human mind. The wolf was so much a part of his being, that even with his mind in tact, the heightened senses he possessed were attuned to his mate. He wanted so badly to be close to the boy. To smell his own scent on top of Draco's, intermingling and marking him as Moony's. He wanted to claim what was his.  
  
Draco put a hand out slowly, "I'm just going to touch you. I promise I would never hurt you. What's wrong? Why are you whimpering? Have I upset you? I hope not. I don't want to ever hurt you." He carefully stroked the wolf's fur. It felt so soft under his fingers. Moony unconsciously arched into the gentle touch. "I need to tell you some things. I know you could never understand it all but I need to say it."  
  
Moony sensed Draco's sadness and curled his body around the Slytherin's. Trying to provide some comfort. Draco smiled, "Thanks. Well to start off I should say that I know you don't feel anything for me except maybe disdain or if anything responsibility of a teacher for a student. It's true I was one of the people to spread the news about you being a werewolf back in third year. I know that if nothing else, this would make you hate me, I just need to tell you my feelings. I had hoped, even knowing it wasn't true, that you could feel something for me. I know better so don't feel you need to make sure I understand." Draco paused for breath and Moony nuzzled him gently. He wanted to tell the boy that he did feel something, that he in fact didn't understand.  
  
Draco scratched him behind the ear. "I love you, Remus. There, I said it. I know all about werewolves. In third year I fell in love with you and decided to learn everything I could after I found out about you. That was actually why I told everyone about you. I was so upset and angry that the man I loved could never be mine, would never be able to want me. I wanted to hurt you like I hurt. So I know I am not your mate, but I desperately wish I were. I feel like my soul is being ripped from me." Draco didn't realize he was crying until a sob broke the air and Moony was licking the tears off his cheeks. Moony whined and stood pulling on Draco's robes. He tugged gently to get the boy to follow him to the bedroom and lying on the bed. He curled up with him and let the emotionally exhausted boy fall asleep, fists curled into his hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus woke slowly the next morning and immediately felt that something wasn't right. There was a warm weight against his very naked body, something that definitely shouldn't be there. He opened his eyes to see the white-blonde hair of the very last person he wanted to have see him like this, and everything from the previous night came rushing back to him. He did indeed remember everything that had happened, Severus had perfected the potion for him so that he would. That way he would be aware of anything he may have done in his wolf form.  
  
The boy in his arms awoke as he felt the warmth next to him shift. Then he realized where he was and that it was morning. He jumped back and blushed bright crimson. He needed to find a way out of this now. How was he ever going to be able to explain why he was lying in bed with his very naked professor, who had been in wolf form all night?  
  
"Draco? Are you all right?" Remus asked. He wanted to tread carefully. He didn't want to frighten the boy or cause him to think he was upset with him in any way. He could only hope that what the boy had said last night was true.  
  
Draco stammered a reply, "I...I...I'm sorry. I can explain why I'm here. Really!"  
  
Remus smiled at him, "It's ok. I remember what happened."  
  
Draco's face fell; he wanted to run away now. "You remember?" he whispered. "Oh Gods! I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to know." His face was flushed with heat and he couldn't look Remus in the eye. What would Remus do to him?  
  
Remus frowned, why would Draco not want him to know? This didn't make any sense. "You didn't want me to know you cared for me? Why not? Is this some sort of joke? You never should have been here while I was the wolf." 'No one should ever see me like this,' he thought.  
  
"Why not? You would never hurt me, or anyone for that matter. You're too careful to let that happen. You always take your potion. I loved seeing you. You're beautiful! I will always remember it. It was worth it, even though you'll hate me now. It wasn't a joke either. I meant every word. I would never joke about loving you."  
  
"You're right, I wouldn't hurt you. I couldn't. Why would I hate you though? I could never hate you, because I love you, too. You are my mate."  
  
Draco stared at the werewolf for a long moment, before tackling the man on the bed. Remus felt warm lips on his before he had a chance to register what was happening. He quickly took control of the kiss and poured his soul into it. He had never dreamt that he would have the opportunity to be with his mate, that his mate would return the feelings he had for him.  
  
Draco moaned as the kiss deepened. He let the older man take control as he was gently lowered to the bed beneath Remus' still unclothed form. He panted as they broke the kiss reluctantly for air. Remus cupped his face gently and looked into his silvery blue eyes.  
  
"Draco, are you sure this is what you want? You're so young, and I'm a werewolf. You deserve so much better."  
  
"No Remus, I only want you. I know what I want. I've wanted you for so long. Please, don't send me away. I know what being your mate means."  
  
Remus pulled the trembling body closer. "I won't send you away and I won't leave you. We will do things my way though. We have to take things slowly. This is important to me. I want this to be perfect. I really do love you more then life itself and this is my only chance to make everything perfect."  
  
"I love you, too. We can go as slow as you need. Can we still kiss though?" Draco asked, blushing furiously. He really wanted to kiss Remus again. Just the thought of their kiss made his stomach jump with nervous excitement.  
  
Laughing as he hugged the surprisingly vulnerable boy, he answered with a plea of his own. "Yes, and maybe we could find the time to cuddle while I'm in this form. Holding you and having you close feels so right. Moony had all the fun last night, give me some time too?"  
  
"Of course. I never want to leave you."  
  
They both settled back on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Neither of them realizing that someone had witnessed their touching little scene. He would do anything necessary to make sure that they found no happiness. He would have to speed up some of his plans, but the werewolf and that Slytherin brat needed to pay for thinking they had a choice in their lives. He snuck off to make his arrangements.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked up as the dark owl flew into his study. He knew that it was Severus' owl, but it was flying straight for Sirius. The man in question looked up as the owl stuck it's leg out impatiently, waiting for him to take the parchment and give a bit of a treat back. Sirius hurried to comply, wondering who would send him something. He didn't even dare dream it was from whom he wished it to be from.  
  
He began to unroll the parchment but before he could do more then glance at it, Harry appeared in front of them panting and clutching at his scar. In his hand was the portkey Lucius had given him. The three men in the room stared. Harry swayed on his feet from the pain radiating from his scar. Lucius jumped up to steady him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right? What are you doing here?"  
  
Panting, Harry replied between breaths, "I had to come. Something is happening. My scar hurts. We know that is impossible though since the whole connection was faked. I think something bad is going to happen and I haven't seen Draco since yesterday. He disappeared after dinner and didn't show up for breakfast or Potions. I couldn't go see Remus because last night was the full moon and he is probably still resting. Sev was called into see Dumbledore so I had to come here and tell you what was going on."  
  
Holding his love close, Lucius thought quickly. "Okay, I can use Draco's pendant to call him and see where he is. Then we can go from there."  
  
Lucius stepped over to his desk and took at a small chain with a pendant on it in the shape of the Malfoy crest. "Due to the magic around Hogwarts, if he is there this only works if I call him." Holding the charm tightly he began to speak. "Draco, where are you? Something has come up. Can you hear me?"  
  
They heard Draco's voice as though from a distance. "Father? What is it? I'm with Remus. He's resting."  
  
"LUPIN? YOU'RE WITH REMUS LUPIN? WHERE?" Lucius yelled. What was his son doing with the werewolf?  
  
"Calm down, Father. We are in his chambers. I'll explain everything. What's happened first?"  
  
"We need both you and Lupin to come home immediately. Use your portkey. Harry is already here."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
All in the room waited, wondering why Draco would be with Remus in his chambers and having mixed feelings about the situation. All except Harry, that is. He was feeling happiness that two of his dearest friends had no doubt been able to find some measure of happiness in each other. He hoped that was what happened anyway.  
  
Then a weary Remus appeared supported by Draco, who led his werewolf to a plush chair to sit down. He then turned to look at his father. "Before you say anything, think very carefully about your words. You yourself consider Remus to be an ally even if he didn't feel the same. Also, besides you and I, two people in this room consider him to be family and a third will most likely feel the same for Harry's sake. Don't say anything you don't really mean."  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his self and acknowledge his son's words, Lucius then began to speak. "I just want to understand why my son, presumably, spent the night in his werewolf professor's room on what was the night of the full moon."  
  
"I forgot what night it was. I went to talk to him about something. It doesn't matter what, not now. We did eventually talk, after I took advantage of the situation. I didn't think he would remember what I had said, but he did. I'm his mate father and I'm also in love with him. I have been since third year. As I see it you have no right to complain. You are sleeping with my best friend. Now tell me what we had to rush here for."  
  
Remus spoke up then. "Give me a second, love. You and Harry may have told me about all this but it takes some adjustment." He stood up slowly and turned toward Siri. The two friends took only a moment before meeting in a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, Siri. Gods, so much."  
  
"Me too, Remy. Me too. You should meet Tom." He turned his best friend towards the remaining man in the room, who had yet to say anything since the drama had started. "This is Tom Riddle, Lily's father and Harry's grandfather. Tom, this is Remus Lupin, he is the closest thing to family Harry or I have had in a long while."  
  
Tom held out his hand hoping the other man would be willing to shake his. Remus seemed to make the same tentative gesture, unsure whether Tom would want to shake hands with a werewolf.  
  
Tom laughed, a warm rich sound, while clasping Remus' hand firmly in his. "I'll tell you what. You forget that everyone thinks I'm an evil dark lord and I'll forget that everyone thinks you're an evil dark creature."  
  
Remus smiled, self-deprecatingly. "I am an evil dark creature though."  
  
Tom shook his head. "No, you are a man that gets to commune with nature once a month in a way no one else does. People just think you're a dark creature. Just like people think that because I oppose Dumbledore that I'm a dark wizard. You are not evil. Siri and Harry, James and Lily and even Draco would not care for you if you were."  
  
Remus smiled, eyes suspiciously bright. "Thank you for that. I am honored to meet Lily's father."  
  
"As I am honored to meet someone who was once close to my daughter. You will have to share your memories of her with me one day." He needed to know as much as he could about the daughter lost to him so long ago and this was a connection to Harry as well.  
  
Before Remus could reply, Severus appeared. He took one look around and dropped to his knees. "We have trouble. Thank Merlin you're all here."  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so like I said thanks to all who reviewed. The next chapter has been posted as well. Please review! I love you all. 


	14. Suspicious Minds

Here is the next chapter like I promised!  
  
Author: Althea  
  
New email address ally_cat@alltel.net  
  
Pairing: Harry/Lucius, Remus/Draco, Severus/Sirius, and Ron/Hermione (just a smidge)  
  
Suspicious Minds  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius walked over to help his longtime friend up. "What's wrong, Sev? What's happened? Harry said that Dumbledore called you to meet with him. His scar is also hurting and we know what that means."  
  
Severus stood with Lucius' help and made his way to one of the plush chairs. He had no idea what he should tell them. "He said that Voldemort is planning to attack the school. He is certain that Lucius is in on it. He wants me to work with Harry on his Occlumency and keep my eye on Draco. He also said that Harry and Remus don't seem to be taking Sirius' death as well as he had hoped. He is close to suggesting we do something about them."  
  
Remus looked at Sev, "Harry said that Dumbledore called you in to see him. Why wasn't I called?"  
  
Sev looked a little worried at that. "At first, I thought it was because of the full moon. Well at least it was meant to have the appearance of being that. However, after the meeting I don't think that is the case. Something has changed. He knows something, but I don't know what. I don't think he suspects Harry yet. He seems cautious of Remus though; it could be because he's a werewolf. I don't think that is it though. There is something he is unhappy about. Now that Sirius is gone and with all that has been going on with Harry, he might feel Remus is a danger to his plans. He may be afraid you will try to latch onto Harry and use him as a substitute for what you have lost. I'm not sure. He is planning something though. It doesn't look good."  
  
Siri frowned and looked at Remus. "This isn't good. He has always trusted you, Rem. Even if it was only because you had nowhere else to go. If he is suspicious, something is wrong. We have to be extra careful. He can't find out about all of us. Especially Harry. If he finds out Harry knows he will try to kill him. He may even succeed this time."  
  
Tom looked at his grandson. "Harry are you ok? Does your scar still hurt?"  
  
Harry, who had curled up in Lucius' lap once the elder blonde had taken a seat, smiled and shook his head. "For now it seems to be over. Either that or whatever spell he uses doesn't work through the Manor's wards."  
  
Lucius hugged Harry close. "It's possible. Malfoy's have been adding to the Manor's wards since it was built. It has more magic surrounding it than Hogwarts. I am worried about what Dumbledore is planning. He wants Harry to suspect Voldemort, he doesn't trust Remus, he wants Draco watched, and Sev is our only link to what Dumbledore plans. I don't like this. I think I should get a hold of Bella."  
  
Harry sat up, "Oh Gods! You have to explain to her I didn't know! I tried to curse her. Last year, I thought she had killed Siri and I ran after her to curse her. I didn't do a very good job but still, I don't want her to think I hate her."  
  
Siri knelt before Harry and tried to calm him. "It's ok. She knows. She knows all about the lies and that you never knew the truth. You were supposed to think she killed me. That was the point. She has been eager to meet you. She would have come to see you, but she felt you had enough to deal with over the Holiday."  
  
Draco, who was sitting next to Remus, looked to his father. "Will Aunt Bella be able to come soon? She has been so busy gathering info."  
  
Tom spoke up then, "She could do with a break anyway. We will have to all meet at some time. The four of you will have to go back soon while Siri, Lucius, and I work on a plan. If you don't go back soon, Dumbledore will figure out you're missing and that will be dangerous for all of us. Please visit again soon when you feel it is safe. We need to plan. I'm going to go look through a few of my books."  
  
Tom left the room. He was worried for the safety of his only family and friends. He had to leave it in their hands though. Some choices were not his to make. He couldn't be there all the time to make sure nothing happened to any of them. The others left in the room were unsure how to proceed. Remus and Draco were anxious to get back and become further acquainted with each other. Harry wanted to spend as much time as he could with Lucius, before returning to Hogwarts. Severus wanted to leave. He was feeling uncomfortable since he hadn't received a reply from Sirius to his letter or even any mention of it since the business had concluded. Sirius had forgotten about the letter he received and was just wishing Sev would say something about the letter he had sent.  
  
Draco spoke first. "I am going to take Remus back. I'll be in touch. Goodbye Father...Siri. See you back at school Sev...Harry." With that Draco and Remus used the portkey to return to school.  
  
Lucius stood and brought Harry with him. "We are going to visit before Harry must return. You two are free to spend as much time as you need in my study. Goodbye."  
  
Lucius and Harry left to spend some time together. They had both missed the other terribly. Sirius was now even more worried. He didn't know what to do around the other man. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he wanted to know what Sev thought about what he had already said. He wasn't sure he dared ask though. The other man seemed to want to leave as soon as he could escape.  
  
"So, how have you been?" he asked Severus.  
  
Severus looked up surprised that he was being addressed. "What do you care, Black? I'll leave as soon as I make sure Potter gets back all right. I don't need to add his uncertain fate to my conscience. Why don't you run off and do whatever it is you usually do? Scratch fleas or chase your tail." Severus didn't look as he said this, otherwise he would have seen the hurt look flash across Sirius' face at his harsh words.  
  
Sirius thought that they were beyond this, but apparently not. Maybe the other man didn't really mean what he had said. "I care for the reasons that I told you I did. I sent you a letter. If you have read it then you know why I care. If you want to leave, go right ahead. I'm sure that Lucius will make sure that he gets back. What I usually do is think about what I want to do with my life and, well I guess it doesn't matter about the rest. What did you think about my letter? I told myself I wouldn't ask, that it didn't matter. I have to know though. Please?" His voice broke on the last word.  
  
Severus snorted not sure what sort of game Sirius was playing. "I already gave you my response. You're the one who never answered me. I actually let myself trust you. I really am a fool."  
  
"What response you never gave me a response."  
  
"I sent a letter yesterday. By owl." He stopped speaking as he saw the look on Siri's face.  
  
Sirius, only now remembering the owl from earlier, pulled the letter from his pocket. "I forgot all about it. It only came today, right before Harry showed up. I didn't know it was from you. Let me read it." He opened the letter carefully dreading what he would find within it.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I appreciate your candor with me. I hope you are in fact serious in what you have said. I am really very grateful to be receiving this letter from you just now. I had already been wondering whether what happened was a mistake or not. I have felt something for you as well. All these years, I too have done things I regret. I was so afraid to be near you in case you discovered how I felt about you and used it against me. I would never say this aloud, but since you have told me the truth I can do no less.  
  
You already know that I too thought you were involved with Remus. I never dreamed you could feel something for me. You are not a stupid Gryffindor; perhaps a bit impulsive and stubborn, but never stupid. I never thought Remus was perfect, but I did think he was my friend. That is until that night, I thought you had discovered my feelings and were laughing at me. I lost his friendship and I thought, all chance of ever being with you.  
  
You may not be saying it to get reciprocation, but I am reciprocating. I love you. I always have. I do in fact like you very much and would enjoy a truce with you in which we could explore a friendship. I am attracted to you, but I'm afraid I cannot agree to a friendship with benefits arrangement. You may be able to live with that, but I cannot. I'm sorry; I need more.  
  
I want your feelings to effect me. I want to be close to you, but I want something real and not just physical. I in turn propose a relationship. One built on more then just sex. I hope that this is something that you want as well. So now I await your response. Are you really mine?  
  
Yours, Severus  
  
Sirius looked up with tears in his eyes. He was unsure what he should say. He decided to go with his instinct. "I have always been yours, I will always be yours. My answer is yes."  
  
Severus walked to the man he loved and pulled him close. "Just as I am yours." He then kissed Sirius deeply, pouring all his love and insecurity into the kiss. This was a big step for both of them and they feared what would come next. The kiss seemed to last forever as they both clung to it. Severus pulled away first. He brought his hand up to cup Sirius' cheek.  
  
"I need to know you really mean this. I know we have both said we do and have reassured one another, but I think we have both been scarred in ways we can't even see yet. I don't know what that is going to mean." Sirius smiled at him. "I don't know either. You have been through so much with the Death Eaters," he said while lifting Severus sleeve to stroke the mark on the white skin there, "I've been through so much in Azkaban." Severus tried to pull his arm away, but Sirius just held him gently but firmly in place. "Don't Sev. It doesn't bother me. It once did, when I believed you were like them, and yet I still loved you. It doesn't bother me now."  
  
Severus spoke in barely a whisper, "How can you touch it? How can you want to touch me? I don't deserve this."  
  
Sirius pulled him close. "I can because it isn't you. You made a mistake. Look how many I've made. You are so important to me. So you made a mistake. So what! That doesn't define who you are. Dumbledore branded you and made you think your friends were evil. He manipulated you and made you think that Tom had done it. He branded so many to get them out of the way. You didn't choose this path, he just made you think you had."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius pulled his love to him and stroked his eternally mussed hair. "I've missed you so much, Angel."  
  
"I've missed you too. I haven't been sleeping well."  
  
Lucius looked at him in concern. "Why haven't you been sleeping well? What's wrong is it your scar?"  
  
Harry laughed, "No. It's you. I have missed you so much and you haven't been there. I can't sleep without you now. I just need you so much."  
  
Lucius led Harry over to the bed and laid him down. "It won't be for long. You can come and visit for break and you can still come and visit any time you want."  
  
"Lucius, I haven't even been gone a week and I'm a wreck. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I just need to concentrate more."  
  
"I have missed you just as much you know. I feel like some vital part of me is missing without you here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus sat in his office feeling pleased with himself. He had ensured that the Slytherin brat would be watched and the werewolf as well. Severus would report anything unusual because he believed that the boy was in danger of joining the Dark Lord and Remus was not to be trusted anyway. After all, he is a dark creature. The quiet room was filled with strange laughter.  
  
"No he would never dare to fail to report anything about either of them."  
  
He looked over at the perch in the corner of the room. Fawkes really was beautiful. Too bad he had to use that glamour to cover up his true appearance. He didn't understand why no one else could appreciate the beauty of a vulture. They were perfectly designed for their lifestyle. Perhaps one day people would recognize the way things really are in the world. For now he had plans to make, and a murder to dream of.  
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok so like I said thanks to all who reviewed. Please review! I love you all. 


End file.
